Hija ejemplar
by Kaaripolet
Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?
1. Chicago

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Leer abajo_

_Capítulo I_

Asistí al instituto hasta penúltimo año de estudio, el siguiente lo pasé solo con exámenes libres terminando así, el año escolar.

En vacaciones de verano decidimos viajar con mi madre a Estados Unidos por fin conocería a su nuevo novio. Después de su separación con Charlie, estuvo sola un buen tiempo, pero gracias al famoso "chat" lo conoció. Edward Cullen, 33 años. Estaba emocionada por saber quién sería mi supuesto padrastro.

Mi madre es hermosa, como una modelo de Revista. Un poco más alta que yo, de piel pálida casi igual a la mía pero con una cabellera color de zanahoria, unas pequeñas pecas adornaban sus mejillas y otras partes de su rostro. Se casó con mi padre muy joven y fue que hace 19 años atrás me tuvieron.

Arribamos en la ciudad de Chicago. El dia era cálido, especial para una caminata. Renneé y yo recorrimos todo el Aeropuerto intentando ubicar al hombre pero por mi cuenta detuve la búsqueda un momento y tomé asiento en una de esas típicas bancas… En cambio mi mamá siguió en lo suyo.

-Disculpa- una voz y un acento totalmente diferente llamó mi atención volteando-tú debes ser…Isabella ¿sí?-Aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes me noquearon. Era como si hubiera viajado al cielo y en un segundo me encontraba en tierra-Hija de Renneé ¿No?- _¡Mierda su novio!_

-ehh… bueno…si- todo lo que nos rodeaba se veía borroso excepto él.-Edward ¿no cierto?

-correcto. Un gusto conocerte- se acercó a mí con sumo cuidado besando con sus labios mi ruborizada mejilla

-¿igual? - aquel contacto volvió aturdirme hasta que el emocionado chillido de mi madre llamó nuestra atención.

-¡Mi amor!-gritó emocionada- él la toma por su cintura y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Aquella escenita me molestó un poco pero seguí con mis cosas. Tomé mi bolso y caminé unos pasos tras de ellos-creo que ya se conocieron-afirmó mi madre mirando hacia mi dirección

-así es. Tu hija es un encanto-aquellas palabras tiñeron mis mejillas de un sutil carmesí nuevamente. Ese es uno de mis peores defectos, me ruborizaba por cosas tan pequeñas con gran facilidad.

Al llegar a la salida Edward acudió en mi ayuda con respecto a las maletas. Subió las más pesadas en la parte de atrás y los bolsos de mano se quedaron a mi lado. Un precioso Volvo color negro nos llevaría hasta la casa Cullen.

En el camino mis ojos se detenían a mirar los hermosos paisajes de la ciudad, pensaba todo lo que podría hacer en este bello lugar.

Al llegar nos bajamos del auto y entramos a una gran casa. La entrada se rodeaba de velas. Diferentes tamaños y colores adornaban el lugar. La entrada principal se dividía en dos sectores, comedor y living. Al fondo se encontraba la cocina y frente a esta el baño. Al final de un largo pasillo, una escalera en forma de espiral daba hacia el segundo piso.

-¡Pronto será nuestra casa!-Le oí decir a Edward. El seguía mostrándosela a mi madre en tanto yo me acomodaba en la habitación de huéspedes. Coloqué algunas prendas en los cajones vacíos, perfumes, cremas, entre otras cosas. Me recosté un momento mirando hacia el techo, algo en mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Esos inmensos y penetrantes ojos, ese hermoso cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios, él. Su mirada era lo peor, Edward no podría mirarme con otros ojos que no fueran de padre. Sin darme cuenta caí rendida en un gran sueño, por supuesto que él lo protagonizaba.

Me saludaba alzándome con delicadeza. Sus labios probaban de los míos con ternura, sus manos en mis caderas y su cuerpo pegado al mío provocando miles de corrientes.

Desperté al llamado de su celestial voz. Entreabrí un poco para verlo con más claridad y ahí estaba parado en el umbral con una de sus manos descansando en la manilla, se veía realmente exquisito. Esto será muy complicado de llevar.-Isabella… disculpa por despertarte… tu madre insistió en que vinieras a cenar.

-no te preocupes y no me digas Isabella por favor, Solo bella ¿estamos?-el asintió noqueándome con su encantadora sonrisa-… bueno también gracias, pero tengo mucho sueño.

-oh… bueno… entonces no molesto mas. Que descanses querida, dulces sueños-"_con él serian más que dulces"-_pensé mientras le brindaba una linda sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente él y mi madre no se encontraban en casa. Preparé un par de tostadas al desayuno y me senté a comerlas. De pronto el timbre de la casa comienza a sonar. Me levanté hacia la puerta pensando que podrían ser ellos, pero estaba equivocada:

-¿Diga?-dos chicos se encontraban en la entrada. Ambos eran de piel tostada, pero uno en particular me dejó prácticamente deslumbrada.

Alto casi la misma estatura de Ed. Sus ojos detonaban un intenso color marrón, su cuerpo me intimidó un poco. Traía una musculosa negra más un short del mismo color, con su desordenada cabellera oscura me dejó bien estúpida. Me brindó una mirada desquiciante que me hizo perder la razón-Ho…la- saludé con mi mente a mil Km. de su sitio habitual.

-hola, buscamos a Edward ¿se encuentra?-observé a los dos aun media confundida

-eh…no…salió con mi mamá-Ambos me miraron sorprendidos

-¿Cullen es tu papa?-¿_que_? _¿Ese pedazo de manjar como mi padre? ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas!_

-¡NO!-di un grito casi ahogado-digo...es solo el novio de mi madre-corregí al ver sus rostros.

-Ah… -ambos se observaron aun medios aturdidos. El dueño de esos intimidantes ojos Marrones volteó a verme con un grado de curiosidad-creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Jacob, si quieres puedes llamarme Jake y él es mi hermano Sam .Un gusto conocerla- el hermano solo hizo un ademan alzando su mano.

-Igualmente… Bella mi nombre. ¿Desean esperarlo?-los hermanos se miraron nuevamente y asintieron. Los dejé pasar y cerré la puerta tras ellos- ¿quieren tomar algo?

-no te preocupes… sigue con tus cosas-Jacob me observó de pies a cabeza, recién me percaté del pequeño pijama que traía puesto-me ruboricé completamente, pero su mortífera mirada me dio a entender otro tipo de cosas.

-permiso-les dije y corrí por las escaleras a cambiarme. Me duché y me vestí con rapidez, bajé tranquilamente hacia la sala.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. El número marcaba desconocido:

-¿Alo?

-Bella, soy Edward- su voz, por teléfono, era aun más exquisita que en vivo.

-ah… hola- me hice la desinteresada.

-tu madre y yo salimos a caminar. Volveremos como en 20 minutos

-oiga-le dije antes de cortarle-hay dos amigos suyos esperándolo. Jacob y… Sam… ellos

-ah…bueno. Entonces vamos para allá. Gracias Cariño- _¡mierda! _Eso si se sintió… raro.

Le corté sin poder hablar más. Mi estomago se contrajo como una esponja, aun media estúpida vi a los chicos

-¿Era él?-yo asentí- ¿Qué te dijo?- intenté hablar con fluidez pero la voz no me acompañaba

-ya…viene

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-no…no te preocupes- forcé una tranquilizadora sonrisa y me encaminé hacia la cocina

Llené un vaso de agua y lo tomé completo. _"Gracias cariño"-_ recordaba aquella frase escapar de sus labios y mi cuerpo se estremecía ¿Cómo pudo hacerme sentir esto? ¿Cómo puedo fijarme en el novio de mi madre? y mas encima me doblaba en edad. Para el yo era como su hijastra, obviamente que no se atrevería a tocarme o mirarme como yo lo hacía.

Ambos llegaron muy sonrientes, eso me dejó un poco mal. Necesitaba encontrar algo o alguien con quien pasar el rato y dejarme de tonteras. Como si fueran a leerme la mente.

Mientras estaba en la cocina Jacob se me acercó con sigilo-Esta noche hay una gran celebración –su ronca voz me asustó haciéndome voltear- en la playa…me preguntaba…si te gustaría ir- ni siquiera lo pensé, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-sí…por que no-

-¡Genial!- exclamó brindándome una gran sonrisa- entonces te paso a buscar como a las 10

-excelente…eso si debo decirle a mi madre

-no hay problema- él y yo quedamos mirándonos por un momento sin decir nada. Pero fue él quien rompió el hielo- y… ¿de donde son ustedes?

-de Inglaterra… ella y mi padre son ingleses pero yo nací en Canadá ¿y tú?

-americano de los pies a la cabeza, mis padres también son ingleses. -sonrió- ¿Hija única?

-no. O sea mi padre tiene una hija pequeña pero de mis progenitores solo soy yo. Cumplí hace muy poco los 19 y Eliana tiene 5 añitos.

-que genial. Por lo menos no tiene que compartir tus cosas. Yo tengo tres hermanos más, dos hombres y una mujer. Mi hermana tiene 19, Sam28, Paul 26 y yo 24

-creo que debe ser peor para tu hermana ya que tiene que convivir con un montón de testosterona.- el rió negando con la cabeza.

-al contrario, Leah es la más regalona hoy la conocerás es un amor.

-los veo conversando muy animadamente- una voz femenina se hizo presente en el umbral. Ambos volteamos y sonreímos al ver a mi madre parada observándonos con una gran sonrisa.

-así es- le dije- Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿de mi?-preguntó divertida- ¿se puede saber?

-Jacob me invitó a una fiesta que harán en la playa ¿puedo ir?- Renneé nos miró un poco seria. Yo sabía que este tipo de cosas no le agradaban, sobretodo estando en un desconocido país.

-Prometo que la traeré temprano- esta vez solo miró a Jake

-está bien… pero tienes que cuidarla.

-no se preocupe eso también puedo prometérselo- los tres reímos cuando apareció su hermano

-¿te vas conmigo?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista al hermano

-sí, si… bueno Bella- volteó a verme- a las 10 entonces…

-te esperaré a esa hora…

-seré puntual no te preocupes- se acercó y besó mi mejilla- Adiós

-que estés bien.- me sonrió y siguió tras su hermano

Con mi madre nos dimos un par de miradas cómplices sonriendo.- guapo-comentó divertida, aun con la vista en mi.

-si…- sonreí de lado cuando de pronto algo empujó a mi madre hacia adelante, Edward estaba tras ella rodeándola por la cintura colocando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-¿de que hablan?-preguntó curioso

-nada que debas saber- respondió Renneé ladeando su cara para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. El me observó sin quitarme esos penetrantes ojos de encima, eso me incomodó así que decidí mirarla.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar como aquel hombre devoraba la comida del tenedor. Aquel utensilio entraba a su boca y salía sin nada de forma lenta, tan lenta que comenzaba a excitarme, luego fue el turno de su cerveza corona. Al abrir esa boca, obtuve un primer plano de su lengua posarse en la boquilla de la botella mientras bebía. De repente sus orbes se posaron sobre los míos mirándome divertido, ni cuenta me di que tenia la mitad de la comida fuera del tenedor manchando el hermoso mantel blanco.

-¿era necesario embarrar el mantel?-preguntó con una sonrisita.

-perdón-avergonzada bajé mi vista intentando limpiar la embarrada que dejé

-no te preocupes por eso. Lo dejamos en la lavadora y esta hace el trabajo por nosotros- me sonrió al tiempo que mi madre soltaba una carcajada.

Me sentía tan estúpida, que puede pensar el o peor, mi madre. Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero ese hombre comenzaba a ponerme media tonta.

Alrededor de las nueve comencé a vestirme. Usé una falda llegándome a tres dedos después de la rodilla, arriba usé una camisa celeste con rallas blancas en forma vertical marcándose de forma minuciosa un sexy escote. El cabello lo traía desordenado y húmedo, coloqué un poco de color en mis ojos, brillo en mis labios y Salí hacia las escaleras.

Bajé éstas con rapidez en busca de mi madre para que diera una opinión de mi atuendo. Al llegar a abajo choqué con algo solido, dejando mi brazo adolorido. En un momento pensé que era la pared pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No piensas ir así-dijo como si esperara a que subiera de vuelta las escaleras y fuera a cambiarme

**Hola a todo me daré la bienvenida al mundo de los fic bueno esta es mi primera historia que subo, ya está muy avanzado el fic así que depende de ustedes subiré seguido… ojalá les interese la historia y lean… **


	2. Travesuras en el auto

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía _

_S__ummary:_ _**¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?**_

Capítulo II

-por que… ¿no te gusta?-giré en mi misma mostrándole el atuendo

-no es eso…-intentó aclararse la garganta mientras seguía mirándome perplejo-…digo… te ves….provocativa- a estas alturas las palabras le salían como un susurro.

-oh-le sonreí- gracias por eso. Bueno… ¿y que tiene?... estoy soltera…saldré con un guapo chico… no hay nada de malo- aquella sonrisa seguía intacta mientras que el desconcertado rostro de Edward no cambiaba.

El timbre llamó nuestra atención. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. Otro rostro descompuesto, otra risa de mis labios girándome nuevamente esta vez mostrándome ante Jacob

-te ves…

-¿Provocativa?- reí burlándome de Cullen.

-más que eso diría yo- su sonrisa seguía intacta mientras sus ojos brillaban-

-Hija te ves hermosa- los tres volteamos al oír la voz de mi madre. Un reluciente rostro se acercaba a nosotros

-¿enserio? Tu Edward dice que me veo muy provocativa- un comentario más por favor…Pobre Eddy, pagaría varios dólares por ver ese avergonzado rostro otra vez

-bueno….un poco… pero sé que este niñito se encargará de ti y te va a cuidar.

-como si fuera mi hermana-dijo Jake afirmando. No sé por que quise mirar al novio de Renneé, no había que ser adivino para darme cuenta que estaba muerto de vergüenza. Como me quise reír, pero me controlé- Creo que se nos hace tarde.

-oh... ¡Sí!-exclamé con una bella sonrisa-Adiós mami, adiós Ed.- Jacob también se despidió y salimos al exterior. Frente a la casa se encontraba su Auto, un Volkswagen golf, esto realmente me estaba gustando.

Subimos y nos dirigimos hacia la playa, a cada momento el chico me observaba bajando su vista. Con intención acaricié la parte superior de mi cuello descendiendo por este hasta ubicarlo un poco más arriba del escote, con mi rostro intentaba reflejar angustia.

-¿te…pasa…algo?-me preguntó mientras Tragaba saliva, aun con la vista al frente.

-calor-mentí

-pondré el aire acondicionado- mientras lo colocaba intentaba abrir más la camisa pero una de sus manos me detuvo.

-¿disculpa?- abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo miré como si me hubiera ofendido

-no…sigas- su expresión se horrorizó

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté encogiéndome de hombros. Aunque sabía que esto comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso

-Dios-lanzó un pesado suspiro-prometí que te iba a cuidar y esto no me está ayudando.

-de que hablas…-lo observé un momento pero no dijo nada. Detuvo el auto al frente de una gran casa, las luces disparaban por las ventanas al igual que la música.

-nada…olvídalo…llegaremos tarde- Jake salió del auto y lo rodeo abriendo mi puerta, ayudándome a salir de ahí.

Caminamos cruzando la calle hasta ubicarnos en la entrada de la casa. Un par de veces golpeamos hasta que se dignaron a abrir aquella puerta. La chica que se encontraba frente a nosotros era muy linda, pelo oscuro liso, tez tostada muy parecida al de mi acompañante, en un momento pensé… su hermana

-bella…Ella es Emily novia de mi hermano Sam

-hola...-saludé – un gusto conocerte

-igualmente.-me sonrió-

Se acercó a nosotros una chica alta, la misma tonalidad de piel que Emily, Sam y Jacob- hola- hizo un ademán

-hola. Leah ella es una amiga. Mi querida hermana cariño- se acercó a mí con entusiasmo besando mi mejilla.

-hola, un gusto conocerte…. Al fin- ella miró a su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

-igualmente- dije media confundida. Todos nos dirigimos hacia la "barra". Yo pedí un mango sour, Jacob pidió whisky y las chicas lo mismo que yo.

La música sonaba en nuestros oídos, provocando un par de estremecimientos, tenía ganas de divertirme, bailar, olvidarme un poco de Edward, así que de un "ala" me traje a Jake a la pista. Primera en moverme ya que él estaba frente a mí sin saber que hacer. Apegada a su cuerpo fui descendiendo mis manos de a poco por él, luego las subía hasta ubicarlas en su cuello. Mi cintura se contorneaba en el momento que la melodía comenzaba a ser más rápida, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar de espaldas. Tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué en mi vientre junto con la que tenia libre. Mi otra mano sostenía el vaso de alcohol.

Aun seguíamos moviéndonos, nuestro ritmo ya se coordinaba, en este momento todo me daba vueltas, me giré para encararlo pero lo que vi me gustó más. En un lugar de mi mente esos ojitos esmeraldas estaban parado frente a mí, atrayéndome con desesperación. Su cabello cobrizo se adhirió a su frente por el calor. Colocó una de sus manos por la parte baja de mi espalda exhalando contra mi oído:

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó. Con suerte pude ver el rostro de Jacob, todo era confuso en ese momento.

-Estoy…. suuuuuuupeeeeer- balbuceé mostrándole mi vaso de whisky

-vamos a casa…tu mama me matará…

-¡NO!-me solté de su agarre pero me tambaleé y nuevamente me afirmó-nooo…nooo… - sonreí entrecerrando mis ojos.

Por su pecho dibujé un par de líneas sin sentido mientras poco a poco llegaba a sus labios. Sin esperar mas lo besé con fuerza, mucha pasión diría yo-chiquita…-musitó intentando separarse de mi-no es correcto-sus penetrantes ojos me dieron una mirada que no pude descifrar- Vamos… te llevo a la casa- me arrastró por camino a la fuerza. En la entrada – Vuelvo enseguida- Paul asintió y salimos hacia la calle.

Me subió en su auto, abrochó mi cinturón y cerró la puerta. En tanto el entró por el otro lado poniéndole marcha al auto.

Condujo de forma pausada mientras mi teléfono no paraba de sonar. Miré por la pantallita, el teléfono marcaba "Edward". "_Lo que me faltaba"_ Dejé éste en mi cartera y seguí divisando la oscura noche.

-¿no piensas contestar?-con dificultad negué cabeceando. Luego de que la llamada se desviara el teléfono de mi compañero también vibró. Revisó la pantalla y me miró- Ed.- Le quité el aparato de su mano y contesté:

-¿Qué…mierda… quieres? POR LA CRESTA…

-Isabella… ¡Estas borracha!-

-¿Te…importa…imbécil?

-tu madre está preocupada y furiosa…

-_mi madre, mi madre. _–Me burlé imitando su voz- comienza asumir tus cosas... ¿Por qué no me dices que eres tú el que me quiere en la casa?- no contestó de inmediato. – ¡Por que no mejor te vas a follar a Renneé y me dejas tranquila Edward!-el chico a mi lado comenzó a reír entretanto me observaba de reojo. Furiosa le corté sin dejar que me respondiera.

Con rabia y alcohol en mi cuerpo por suerte recordaba donde estaba- No quiero volver… deseo quedarme contigo.

-debemos hacerlo…tu madre me matará si no te llevo a casa y Cullen… no quiero ni pensarlo-

-¡Al diablo con ese imbécil!- exclamé más que enojada- ¡hey! para el auto.

-no te pienso dejar aquí sola

-no quiero que lo hagas… solo necesito que pares.- no muy convencido me hizo caso. Estacionó bajo los arbustos dándole más oscuridad al interior.

-puedes decirme que pasa-un leve impulso me dio el coraje de colocar mi mano en su pierna, volteé para mirarlo fijamente. Eso lo tensó

-mi madre y su noviecito deben estar dándose duro ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ellos?- mi mano comenzó a moverse hacia su ingle-yo también me quiero divertir….-di un apretón a esa zona, provocando un leve suspiro de sus labios.

-… estas borracha-suspiró al tiempo que quitaba mi mano. En un rápido movimiento coloqué su palma sobre uno de mis pechos –estás jugando con mi autocontrol…mañana podemos arrepentirnos

-Anda…tócame-exigí sin hacerle mucho caso a sus palabras. Mordí mi labio inferior seductoramente mientras seguía moviendo su mano. Se inclinó hacia adelante capturando mis labios de forma dudosa, lo tomé por sus cabellos enredándolo entre mis dedos haciendo del beso un poco más intenso, en tanto su mano seguía inerte sobre uno de mis pechos.

Nos separamos un poco chocando nuestras frentes, nuestra respiración era errática, Jake solo me dio una picara sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su cabeza invitándome a seguirle.

Salió del volante y se fue hacia atrás, tal como lo ordenó me fui con él sentándome en su regazo. Nuevamente tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío iniciando el exquisito beso. El tomó de mis caderas provocando que nuestros sexos rozaran ya que solo me encontraba con una falda. Escondió su cabeza entre mis pechos comenzando a devorarlos por encima de la ropa, eso me puso a mil.

Bajó una de sus manos a mi tanga entrando a mis pliegues-¡Dios santo… Que mojada estas!- un gemido poco discreto escapó de mis labios

-sigue, sigue… juega con mi clítoris.- Acató mi orden tomando con sus principales dedos el punto máximo de mi excitación.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó lamiendo mi cuello. Yo asentí en un suspiro.

Era tanto el placer de ambos que ninguno se percató del teléfono que comenzaba a sonar en reiteradas ocasiones.

-no contestes- le pedí- deja que suene esa porquería y hazme acabar en tus dedos. – me sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos… Poco a poco espasmos invadían mi interior dando señales que pronto alcanzaría la cima.- no pares…. Ya falta… poco-gemido tras gemido seguía estremeciéndome debido al gran gozo que estaba viviendo.

Me tomó por el cuello dirigiendo su boca directamente a la mía. Introducía su lengua como cual curioso queriendo llegar hasta el fondo. Bastó para que terminara dando un maldito grito corriéndome en sus dedos. Los retiró y llevó éstos a su boca probando de mi sabor.

-venga señorita…usted me debe algo- acarició mi mejilla con sus pulgares al tiempo que masajeaba uno de mis pechos por encima de la ropa.

-¿que es lo que le debo Sr. Black?-pregunté con cierto tono de picardía en la voz

-no es necesario que se lo diga. Solo sienta como me tiene- llevó una de sus manos hacia la mía y la ubicó sobre su abultado pantalón. Eso me hizo gemir de forma inmediata.

-mmmm… creo que merezco un castigo por eso ¿No?

-¿Eso deseas?- intervino mientras mantenía mi mano en aquel lugar. No pude más que asentir mordiendo de mi labio inferior.

Me tomó por la cintura haciéndome girar, su tonificado cuerpo yacía sobre el mío provocando mas placer del que ya sentía con solo mirarlo a ese gran océano chocolatoso. Como pudo se desprendió de su musculosa azul dejándola en el suelo y luego de la mía, buscó nuevamente mis labios mordiendo con esa boquita que ya me traía loca.

Solo despojó de mis bragas sin quitar la falda. Llevó con sensualidad aquella prenda a su nariz, inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire en un gemido

-No sabes cómo me excita esto-sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

-¿a sí?- el asintió cerrando sus ojos- ¿y esto?-le di un poco de placer presionando su entrepierna. Sentir lo duro que estaba aún seguía calentándome.

-Niñita mala…-amenazó regalándome un delicioso gemido de sus labios-Te vas arrepentir-saqué mi mano de ahí y lo apunté sonriendo.

-no me desafíes que no me conoces.

-no me das miedo…-Acarició con su dedo índice desde el inicio de mis pechos hasta mi ombligo

-no me subestimes-le contradije atrayendo su cabeza hacia mí. Colocó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza mientras nos besábamos. Esta vez dirigí mis manos hacia su pantalón y lo desabroché, a medida que intentaba retirar su pantalón Jacob besaba mi cuello con gran urgencia- si sigues besándome así terminaré corriéndome antes de sentirte dentro…

-no pienses que será sencillo obtener lo que quieres- colocó su mano en mi coño y comenzó a mover sus dedos- no soy tan fácil como crees- sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, en tanto comenzaba a acercarse con la intención de besarme. Me incliné un poco para capturar sus labios pero se alejó- no señorita… yo quiero hacer el trabajo-tomó mi mandíbula con firmeza y me besó apretando su boca contra la mía. Aquella lengua delineaba los labios logrando abrir mi boca, nada más la introdujo encontrándose un nuevo lugar para descubrir.

Sus besos volvieron a mi cuello, bajando hacia mis senos. Tomó con sus dientes uno de mis dolorosos pezones y lo mordisqueó, luego lamió para terminar succionando mi seno. Continuó con el otro llevando oleadas de corrientes por todo el cuerpo, ya no daba más, sentía la urgencia de tenerlo dentro de mí y no me iba a hacer esperar.

-Jake….. ¡Mierda!.... necesito que me folles…-ni siquiera respondió, fue descendiendo por mi vientre rozando su lengua por éste.

-desde aquí –lamio- no puedo escucharte- llegó a mi sexo e inspiró profundamente, sacó su lengua y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris ¿Qué decías?

-mmmm…necesito….ahhh…tener… tu gordo pene…dentro… de….mi-mis gemidos comenzaron a hacer audibles provocando mayor rapidez en los movimientos de Jake.

-Quiero torturarte….mas-dijo entre Lamidos- …que grites... que clames…

-oh… hazlo más… rápido…síii- enredé mis dedos por su cabello y lo acerqué aun mas a mi cavidad

-usted no me da órdenes- se separó de mí y para hacerlo más tortuoso sopló en esa zona erizando mi piel

- …dejaaate de tonteras…entra ya- movió su lengua con más rapidez sobre mi clítoris dedicándose a esta como un mendigo. Sin dejarme acabar, se levantó del suelo y sacó un sobrecito color plateado. Eso me estaba diciendo que el momento se acercaba.

Siguió besándome mientras quitaba aquella prenda que intervenía en nuestra conexión. Tomé el sobre de sus manos mirándolo maliciosamente, las mías bajaron a su erecto miembro comenzando a masturbarlo, recibí su gemido en un suspiro al tiempo que con mi dedo pulgar acariciaba la punta del glande- no puedo esperar más…-musité- mis paredes lo piden a gritos-abrí el condón y lo coloqué. Reemplazó mi mano por la suya y empezó a jugar rozando con mi entrada, ingresaba la punta y la retiraba, ingresaba y retiraba. Decir que me moría de placer era poco. Jake era grandioso en esto.

No daba más, así que lo enrollé entre mis piernas e hice que entrara de golpe haciéndonos gritar. Se quedó un momento sin moverse ni un poquito, nuestras miradas se cruzaban a medida que iniciaba sus embestidas. Tomó mis caderas para luego moverse con un poco mas de rapidez-ahhhhhhhhhhh Jacob… ¡cielos!-

-¡que estrecha estas!-gimió en mi oído

-y tú…tan grande y grueso que…. no cabes…. dentro de mí-continuaba con sus movimientos feroces haciéndome gritar de placer.

No hubo ni amor ni compasión, nada de esas cosas mamonas, no lo necesitaba, esto solo es y será sexo.

-vamos nena…- levanté un poco mis caderas para lograr una penetrada mas profunda y así encontrase mi punto G con mayor facilidad. Al parecer entendió mi propósito por lo que me ayudó ubicando sus manos en mi espalda baja muy cerca de las nalgas-… Siiiii…. Esto….es…

-oh…oh…continua… se siente…tan bien… ¡cielo santísimo!-soltó un poco su agarre y nuevamente puso sus manos contra el asiento trasero. Solo se dedicó a brindarme mas placer gracias a sus electrizantes embestidas. Me giró con brusquedad y si meditarlo mucho me penetró con fuerza por el coño pude sentirlo hasta mi garganta a medida que penetraba con más violencia…-síii ahhh Jake dame… dame mas…- tomó con ambas manos mi cabello y haló hacia su cuerpo entrando mas rápido-… estoy a punto…

-siénteme…siénteme bebé…-Un par de estocadas finales y cayó sobre mi cuerpo. No importó su peso, nada solo tratábamos de calmar nuestra agitada respiración.

Ni siquiera me percaté del móvil, -tú…madre….me matará- susurró aun dentro de mí

-mi…madre-repetí mientras reía-vámonos entonces- lo enrollé con más presión logrando que ingresara mas profundo

-oh… mierda…-se afirmó de asiento con sus dos fornidos brazos para no caer sobre mí. Gracias a eso me regaló un exquisito gemido, de forma inmediata su miembro tomó vida propia nuevamente.- ¿vamos de otra vez?-preguntó brindándome una electrizante mirada.

-como desees…- lamí mis labios para que entendiera la urgencia

-tengo una idea mejor- desenrolló mis pies separándose de mí. Sacó el condón que traía puesto y volvió a mi rostro.- ¿quieres?- preguntó mostrándome su miembro erecto. Tímidamente asentí mordiendo mi labio. Tomé su masculinidad y empecé a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo provocando un par de gemidos de su exquisita boca. Me acerqué sin perder el contacto visual, mi lengua se asomó rozando su punta haciéndolo estremecer.

-mételo en tu boquita ¿eso quieres? Llenarte de mi gran miembro ¿No?

-a...já-pasé mi lengua por la cabeza de este- pero primero pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste sentir- una sonrisa malévola se formó en mis labios, intentando transmitirle a través de aquella mueca que no sería fácil obtener lo que él deseaba.

Seguí lamiendo desde la base hasta el inicio de su gran dureza-basta de tortura mi amor y deja penetrar tu hermosa boquita- con mi dedo índice le di una señal para que se acercara a mí. Eso hizo y le susurré-no me dé ordenes Sr… usted ni ningún hombre me da órdenes ¿entendido?- asintió dirigiendo sus dos manos a mi nuca-nena…no juegues

Lo miré y volví a pasar mi lengua por su miembro. Dio un suspiro intentando acomodarse-¡Quiero que me supliques!

-por favor…chiquita

-No te oigo-seguí moviendo mi mano envolviéndome de ese gran grosor.

-quiero que te comas mi duro miembro. Espera porque lo tengas en su boca-reí al escuchar sus palabras, aunque debo admitir que no pude evitar excitarme más.

Ingresé todo su miembro a mi boca, siendo presionada por sus manos. Subí y bajé jugando con mi lengua mientras apretaba sus testículos, intentando acelerar el proceso Sus manos presionaban mi cabeza con gran desesperación obligándome a entrar más profundo. Penetraba mi boca sin piedad mientras sentía sus dedos en mis pliegues llenando mi cuerpo de estremecimiento. –vamos chiquita…sigue así…vas muy bien.

Su gran miembro ahogaba mis gemidos, haciéndome correr de forma bestial- vamos nena…estoy a punto- palpitaba en mi boca dándome señal que pronto acabaría. Lo saqué y con mi mano masturbé este hasta que no pudo más y se vino en gran cantidad. Me acerqué a él limpiando todos sus jugos, dejándolo flácido sobre mis manos.- Nada mal… -me observó pícaramente-… pero puedes mejorar

-¡Hey!-reclamé-eso dolió- Jacob se largó a reir acercándose a mis labios

-estuviste genial-dejó un casto beso y comenzó a vestirse.

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer quienes dieron su review, comentaron, y me dieron las felicitaciones via MSN… ojalá os haya gustado el capitulo y esperen el tercero que se viene igual de bueno… no soy de escribir muchos lemmon, pero haré lo posible de… en fin… dejaré un pequeño adelanto… ojalá que puedan escribir Review… se que a veces se nos olvida (me sumo a eso u.u) pero gracias a esos comentarios incentivan al escritor y este actualiza mas pronto… en fin gracias…**

**Ohh por supuesto… antes que se me olvide (y me peguen xDD) un saludito para mi querida Sister sanguijuela de mi corazón… ella igual me ayudó con algunas cosas así que lo agradezco y obviamente a mi hada madrina literaria… ella sabe quien ese… bueno y para todos los que leen… besitos:***


	3. No veía lo obvio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía **

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

Capítulo III

Nos fuimos en silencio…por mi parte estaba tan ebria que las palabras ya no salían…en su caso ni idea. Aproveché de arreglar mi atuendo- tenlo por seguro que nadie te pillará-lo miré media confundida, no entendí mucho lo que había dicho. Alzó su mano hasta mí dejando ver un gran hoyo en mi camisa. Jacob comenzó a reír mientras que yo lo miraba horrorizada._ ¡No se vale! ¡Esa camisa era nueva!_

_No me quedaba otra que ir al mal._

-llegamos….-dijo al tiempo que se estacionaba frente a mi casa-gracias por todo- una sonrisita se formó en mi rostro al ver cómo me guiñaba el ojo, se acercó a mí y me besó. De reojo pude ver a Cullen así que lo tomé con más fuerza halando de su cabello. Me solté con suavidad brindándole una sexy sonrisa y salí del auto.

El rostro descompuesto de Edward fue notable. Intenté aparentar normalidad al pasar por su lado, pero mi sonrisa post-sexo me delataba. Aun todo me daba vueltas debido al par de copas que me tomé.

Estaba furioso, esperándome con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho al lado de la puerta. Esos labios comenzaban a prenderme nuevamente, pero decidí cerrar el pico antes de decir algo inapropiado.

Al pasar por su lado sus brazos tomaron mis muñecas obligándome a que lo mirara- ¡Suéltame!- le pedí a lo que él seguía observándome con rabia- déjame entrar.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar así?-me observó de pies a cabeza con repugno- Dime ¿te acostaste con él?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-ósea que si-su presión se hacía cada vez mas intenta.

-no hables estupideces y déjame ir. Estoy exhausta-formulé una sonrisita malévola y me solté de su agarre. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y me dirigí a su oído susurrándole- Buenas noches Papito-dejé un húmedo beso en su mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Al llegar me quité los zapatos, la camisa, mi falda y me acosté quedando solo en ropa interior. Acomodé la almohada y caí rendida.

El suave golpeteo me despertó, aun así la cabeza se me partía de dolor- ¿puedo pasar?

-si…auch-me quejé colocando la palma en mi cabeza intentando, literalmente, de afirmármela.

-estuvo bueno parece-mi madre me sonrió de costado mientras intentaba pensar con claridad.- ¿Cómo se portó Jacob anoche?-_si supiera…_-suspiré recordando la noche anterior.

-bien…fue muy caballero, respetuoso y lo más importante que no se pasó de listo-_ mentira, mentira y mas mentira. Que podría decirle…veamos…mamá tomé como loca, tuvimos sexo, me hizo gozar como nunca y no me arrepiento de nada._ Creo que no es lo más sano que podría decir.

-me alegro…se ve un buen chico…además es guapo

-¿yo?-se oyó una voz desde la entrada de mi habitación

-también…pero no eres precisamente tú nuestro tema de conversación.-con una sonrisa Edward me observó y sus ojos se abrieron, cambiando completamente la expresión. Recién me di cuenta que traía solo ropa interior. Me ruboricé , inevitable en mí. Solo intenté no ser evidente ante los ojos de mi madre y me cubrí con la colcha

-ahora necesito un poco de privacidad…debo-con mis manos levanté un poco las sabanas para que entendieran el mensaje

-oh… si-mi madre se disculpó al tiempo que se levantaba de mi cama-Vamos amor-Reneé lo empujó fuera del dormitorio cerrando la puerta. Di un suspiro pesado mientras seguía mirando el techo.

Me levanté, aun media mareada y caminé hacia el ropero sacando la bata. Me coloqué aquella prenda bien firme intentando que no se viera nada.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí directamente al baño. Al ingresar dejé la bata colgada y me introduje a la ducha tal como estaba. Ya adentro, comencé a quitarme el corpiño y las bragas.

Dejé correr el agua por mi cuerpo, con el paño recorrí mis largas piernas y mis brazos, algo en mi cabeza me hizo recordar parte de la noche anterior

Flash back

_-¿Cómo puedes llegar así?-me observó de pies a cabeza con repugno- Dime ¿te acostaste con él?_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia-aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron_

_-ósea que si-su presión se hacía cada vez mas intenta._

_-no hables estupideces y déjame ir. Estoy exhausta-formulé una sonrisita malévola y me solté de su agarre. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y me dirigí a su oído susurrándole- Buenas noches Papito-dejé un húmedo beso en su mejilla y subí a mi habitación._

Fin flash back.

¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso? Justo eso. Le debía una gran disculpa a Edward y espero que sepa perdonarme.

Salí de ahí con la toalla enrollada por mi cuerpo. Coloqué otra en mi cabeza y me encaminé hacia la pieza. Corrí lo más rápido que pude no ser descubierta pero fue en vano.

-¡mierda!-grité. Algo duro chocó contra mis pechos. Sus grandes y exquisitos ojos esmeralda se posaron en mí.

-lo...ssiento-quedó perplejo subiendo y bajando su vista como si de un trozo de carne se tratase.

-como sea… permiso-le di una última mirada antes de seguir mi camino. No había que ser bruja para darse cuenta que estaba comiendome con la vista. ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo más, eso fue extraño.

Entré a la habitación, con el corazón en la boca. Aquel encuentro fue tan…excitante, tener para mí esos hermosos luceros color verde. Tocándome, hablándome, solo con su mirada.

El grado de temperatura en Chicago alcanzaba su punto mazimo. Todos andábamos con poca ropa, polera corta y short. Lo más tormentoso de esto era ver como Edward Cullen sudaba mientras arreglaba el césped sin polera dejando ver aquel cuerpazo. Traía consigo un short mostrando sus piernas… Dios me estaba perdiendo en este tipo, aquel cabello sudado, su cuerpo, sus brazos, todo en el era como aquella fruta prohibida. Aun no entendía como podría aguantarlo y no abalanzarme contra él.

-Sabes….-su voz llegó a mis oídos como el más perfecto de los coros-algún dia las llevaré para que me vean practicando béisbol.

-¡excelente!-bramó mi madre entusiasmada.

-ehh… sí-

-¿quieres agua amor?-preguntó acercándose a Edward y cambiando radicálmente el tema. Yo solo volteé disimuladamente, aun así él lo notó.

-bueno.

-¿Bella quieres?- me tomó tiempo responder…estaba muy ida - ¿Hija?-esta vez elevó el todo de su voz

-eh….está bien-seguí tendiendo la ropa en cada colgador. Tomé un pinche y lo puse en el cordón, luego cogí otro y agarré la otra punta.

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó del otro lado

-si…

-no lo aparentas…-de a poco comenzó a acercarse quedando frente a mí

-bueno-suspiré- ayer creo que me porté pésimo contigo… y quería pedirte perdón pero no sabía cómo-me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me llevaban a la nube número 50.

-tranquila….estabas media tomada eso es todo…no tengo nada que disculparte.-nuevamente su rostro se iluminó y para variar me dejó tonta.

-será…-fue lo único que pude responder dando un largo suspiro.

- siga en lo suyo-palmeó mi espalda y se alejó nuevamente hacia la podadora. Más tarde llegó madre con los vasos de agua, mientras seguíamos con las labores.

Almorzábamos como a las 4 cuando llegó Jake. Un grado de vergüenza me invadió cuando lo vi frente al umbral. Creo que de su parte igual pero supo disimularlo.

-hola-saludó. Le brindé una tímida sonrisa.-¿Crees que te dejen salir?

-¿Ahora?

-Sip

-déjame ver.- antes de dirigirme al comedor lo invité a pasar.

-mami. Jake esta aquí y quiere invitarme a dar una vuelta. ¿Puedo? – me sentía tan estúpida pidiéndole permiso como una buena niña_. Si supiera lo que su buena niña hizo ayer._

Sin querer noté como Edward se tensaba al verlo pasar.

-¿a que hora volverán?-todos lo miramos esperando su respuesta.

-antes de la cena…no se preocupe-

-está bien… sabes las reglas. –el rostro de Reneé se tornó serio.

-lo sé mami-dije colocando mis ojos en blanco-gracias-me acerqué y besé su mejilla-Adiós Ed.

-cuídate-me dio una sonrisita inocente que no se la creí.

Salimos de la casa, nuevamente en aquel Auto. El silencio, nos invadía por cada kilometro que pasábamos, de vez en cuando lo miraba para ver si algún tipo de reacción.

Gracias a mi mirada insistente volteó- ¿te pasa algo?-

Moví mi cabeza de forma negativa dirigiendo mi vista al parabrisas, el hizo lo mismo.

-disculpa-dije al fin-creo que se me pasó la mano con las copas….no es que estuvo mal- las palabras chocaban unas con otras.

-te entiendo…no te preocupes. No hay nada que disculpar.

-la pasé bien-me incliné mirándolo tímidamente.

-yo igual- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, dejando ver todo mi rubor-no tienes de que avergonzarte. Es verdad que el trago te brinda personalidad y todas esas cosas, pero pasó.

-no es eso…yo no soy tan, tan-moví mis brazos en gesto de exageración -…así. Más bien, soy un poco reservada para tomar- me miró incrédulo- sé que no lo parece, pero no sé… quizás estaba con rabia y quería desahogarme.

-¿dejaste algún amor en Inglaterra?

-¡Noo! Son solo tonteras mías…no te preocupes.-me sonrió y se acercó rápidamente dejando un casto beso en mi mejilla.- bueno Sr. Black a donde me llevará…

-Ya sabrás-me sonrió nuevamente y aceleró el motor.

Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior quedó "medianamente" en el olvido por que ninguno de los dos pudo decir que no le gustó. De hecho, ha sido lo mejor que he vivido en mis cortos 19 años.

Estacionamos al frente de la playa principal. Rodeó el auto ayudando a bajarme-¿quieres caminar?

-bueno-me ofreció su mano caballerosamente. Yo la acepté con gusto, aunque debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa.

-hay algo de mi vida que no te he contado...

-dime...

-Soy adoptado. Yo y mis hermanos. Nuestra madre murió al tenerme y nuestro padre Billy lo hizo en un accidente unos años después. Teníamos mucho miedo porque eramos muy pequeños en ese entonces, pudimos ser separados si no fuese por una pareja de ingleses que llegó al año siguientey se enteró de nuestra existencia. No quisieron separarnos así que nos adoptaron a todos. Ahora ellos están en Londres viendo los ultimos detalles para vivir aqui-

Quedé sin palabras... no supe que más decirle-Woow-y ahí finalizó mi gran comentario.

Llegamos a una especie de cancha, vi un par de chicos con bates en mano precalentando para un partido

-¿Beísbol?-pregunté tontamente. Era lógico ¿No?

-exacto.- torció su sonrisa mirándome de reojo- Mis hermanos, Edward y yo lo practicamos

-algo nos comentó en la mañana.

-¿quieres verme?-su rostro se iluminó como cualquier niño en una gran confitería.

-por que no

-vamos entonces-tiró de mi brazo llevándonos hacia la entrada de la cancha. Jacob saludó a todos los chicos y me presentó uno por uno- el es Jared Black, Irina, una de las únicas mujeres en nuestro grupo, Paul, mi otro , ya lo conocías.-todos saludaron con sus manos, . –chicos ella es una amiga, hija de la nueva conquista de nuestro querido amigo Edward Cullen-algunos estaban medios sorprendidos y emocionados a la vez en cambio la tal Irina me miraba de una forma muy extraña

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-le susurré muy bajito

-fue novia de Cullen por un tiempo y creo que aun siente cariño por el.

-oh-exclamé mostrándome sorprendida.

-¡Vamos chicos a jugar!

-wooow!-gritaron todos totalmente emocionados. Comenzaron con sus equipos y caminaron hacia sus posiciones

-¿Piensan divertirse sin el alma de la fiesta? –intervino una voz muy familiar

-Hey Ed, vamos a jugar beis_-¿Edward? Pero que mierda hace aqui_

Volteé para verlo, venia con mi mamá de la mano acercándose hacia nosotros- esperaba que me lo digieran-se dirigió con su uniforme a tomar posicion. y así comenzaron-¿Listos?

-¡Sí!-chillaron.

Mi madre y yo caminamos hacia los asientos.

Jacob y Edward lideraban los equipos.-buen gusto amor-murmuró Reneé a mi lado. Asentí sin quitar la vista en cada movimiento que hacían.

fue el turno de Ed para batear y Jaje lanzaba la bola. alzó su mano y sin pensar lo que puediese pasar esta fue,producto del golpe contra el bate, a dar en el entrepiernas de mi amigo. Pude oírlo chillar dejándose caer sobre el pasto

-¡Oh por Dios!- ambas nos levantamos y corrimos hacia esta. Automaticamente Jacob se levantó del piso para encararlo

-¡ES HACIA ARRIBA IMBECIL!-chilló mi amigo empujándolo.

-¡APRENDE A JUGAR SERA MEJOR!- Edward devolvió el empujón más fuerte. y así inició una pelea entre ellos no hubo nadie quien los pudiese detener.

_**SIENTO LA TARDANZA... TUVE UN RECESO POR QUE ESTUVE SIN INTERNE, AHORA TENGO MI PROPIO LAPTOP Y CON INTERNET ASÍ QUE ESPERO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO.**_

_**NO LE HACE MAL A NADIE UN REVIEW, AL CONTRARIO, SOLO ME INSPIRA PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, SE QUE MUCHAS LEEN, PUEDO IMAGINARLAS POR QUE AGREGAN COMO SU FAVORITA, ME ENCANTARÍA QUE TAMBIEN DEJARAN SU COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE, BESOS Y GRACIAS**_


	4. ¿celos? será que

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía **

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

_Capítulo IV_

LEAN ABAJO :)

-hey chicos...-empujón tras empujón y nadie reacionaba a detenerlos.

No solo fueron empujones ahora si estaban dandose con todo.

-¡BASTA!-hasta que mi voz por fin se oyó fuerte y niñitos de kinder se detuvieron girando su vista hacia mí-¡Parecen estúpidos! Como se les ocurre estar peliando como pequeños Por Dios ¡MADUREN!

-Edward-le llamó mi madre- Jacob se merece una disculpa y lo sabes- Cullen lo miró con su ceño fruncido y una no muy tranquila respiración lo tenía al borde del colapso-Mi amor... por favor...- no se por que lo hizo, quizas lástima o terminar rapido con esto, tendió su mano esperando que Jake hiciera lo mismo.

-lo siento-se excusó-perdón por golpearte, no fue mi intención.-las estrecharon pero sus rostros seguían serios

-mucho mejor- mi mamá lo llevó de la mano tendiéndole una toalla mientras que yo me dirigía a Jake.

-¿estás bien?-pregunté acariciando su rostro.

-si mi niña…gracias.-lo rodeé por su cintura y el de mis hombros. Caminamos hacia las cabañas en silencio viendo como nuestros desnudos pies se hundían en la arena.

-perdona por hacerte pasar un mal rato- se encogió de hombros en mi agarre.

-no te preocupes hay otros lugares en donde podemos ir- levanté mi rostro y besé su mejilla.

-uhhh…-sin darnos cuenta, todos los que estaban en la cabaña nos observaban con una sonrisita en sus rostros. –creo que somos el centro de atención en este momento- susurró con una risita. Yo asentí

-Hey chicos-los llamó Jake, mi amiga y yo nos retiramos… gracias por todo.

-de nada hermano- ambos chocaron su puño haciendo una mueca. Miré Edward que se encontraba en un rincón observándonos seriamente. Lo ignoré y miré a mi amigo.

-¿Vamos?-

-si cariño… ¡Adiós Chicos!

-adiós-me despedí yo- gusto en conocerlos.

-igualmente-cantaron al unisonó.

-nos vemos en casa hija-me giré hacia Reneé y le sonreí.

Caminamos hacia el auto con todos los pies llenos de arena-espera-le dije- nuestro pies...están sucios- él rió moviendo su cabeza

-no te preocupes amor… no pasa nada- me daba un poco de nervio cuando él me trataba así, no es que no me gustara. Al contrario, era demasiado tierno de su parte. Ese es el problema.

Lo de la noche anterior me gustó mucho pero en cierta parte fue un error. No quiero esperanzarlo, tampoco lo quiero hacer conmigo, en un par de semanas partiría de vuelta y eso podría rompernos el corazón.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó trayéndome a la realidad mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla.

-nada importante- sonreí intentando ser convincente y no siguiera preguntando. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré. El ingresó por el otro lado, dándome otra de sus sonrisas desquiciantes antes de poner en marcha el auto.

Mientras conducía me puse a registrar su música, entre tanto y tanto disco compacto encontré uno de Muse, chillé emocionada llevándome su risa.

-Colócalo…por favor-coloqué mi mejor carita de cachorro. Se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi nariz. Tomó el Cd de mis manos y lo puso.

-¿quieres escuchar el Cd completo?-titubeé un momento viendo la cajita

-quiero…Feeling good

-está bien… ¿Numero?

-9-con las teclas de la radio comenzó a buscar el número nueve. La dulce melodía del piano se hizo presente junto a la voz de Bellamy. -Birds flying high you know how I feel

Sun in the sky you know how I feel. Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel. It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good-Comenzó a reír mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a cantar como si fuera un micrófono-

-Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you

know. Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean. Sleep in peace when day is done. And this old world is a new world, And a bold world

For me.-Jake también hizo de las suyas en la canción.

Terminé yo de cantar al tiempo que un par de risas inundaron el auto-Cantas muy lindo- besó húmedamente mi mejilla y nuevamente observó la carretera. Sin querer el contacto me prendió, pero me prometí no volver a acostarme con él,se convirtió en un muy buen amigo y lo que pasó la vez pasada fue solo culpa del Alcohol.

El Cd siguió su curso, hasta llegar a nuestro nuevo destino.

-¿Parque de diversiones?-pregunté un poco confundida

-sip... ¿no te gusta? Si quieres nos vamos y te muestro otro lugar.

-no, no. Está bien. Es solo que…-inhalé bastante aire antes de continuar- me gusta…pero tengo malos recuerdos

-¿alguna caída o algo así?

-peor….- me miró muy expectante esperando a que siguiera hablando- la separación de mis padres…-los dos quedamos en silencio, no era algo lo cual hablaba muy seguido. De hecho solo tenía 8 años pero igual lo recordaba.

-lo siento…no fue mi intención hacerte recordar-acarició un momento mi mejilla

-no lo sabías…-hice lo mismo con mi mano. Tomó mi rostro con más firmeza, esta vez agregando la otra y se acercó lentamente. Sabía lo que haría, aun así no quise detenerlo.

Con gran lentitud, comenzó a acariciar mis labios, deslizando los suyos con ternura, algo que creía escondido por su parte. Abrió su boca e hice lo mismo dejando entrar su cálido halito llegando hasta mi garganta. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una divertida danza sincronizada, era algo tan distinto como la vez anterior. En esta oportunidad, el auto solo desprendía una especie de… amor.

El beso siguió su curso hasta que el maldito e inoportuno teléfono nos interrumpió. me dio espacio para contestar pero yo no quería. ambos respirabamos con dificultad.-co..nte…sta –susurró colocando su mano donde mi celular vibraba. frustrada saqué el aparato del bolsillo:

-diga-Hablé con rigidez

-Bells…habla Edward-

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Qué pasa?- hubo un silencio de la otra linea, su errática respiración llamó enormemente mi atención.- dime…que pasa.

-¿estas…con Jacob?-_¿Era estúpido o se hacía? Obvio que estaba con él_

-si ¿por?

-¿puedes pasármelo?

-¿y por que no lo llamas a su teléfono si me imagino que lo tienes?- _"idiota" _Sus malditas interrupciones me tenían neurótica.

-¿Puedes?- no le contesté, solo le tendí el teléfono con el ceño fruncido

-¿si? No mucho ¿Por?-lo miraba con gran interés-eh... yo le digo gracias. Y para la próxima llama cuando Isa y yo no estemos ocupados. Adiós amigo.-le cortó el celular y me observó. Cualquiera habría pagado millones por mi expresión al escuchar aquellas palabras. Besó mis labios con una risita y puso marcha al motor.

-¿Qué…quería?-pregunté con mucha dificultad

-saber dónde estabas…me imagino- me miró por el rabillo un momento como intentando descubrir algo de mi rostro- Bella…. Quiero saber algo que me tiene inquieto .

Sin darme cuenta me tensé en el asiento- Dime-

-se que no es de mi incumbencia, y sé también que el que hayamos tenido sexo tampoco me da derecho a reprocharte pero a Ed. lo veo distinto…y...bueno-inspiró antes de contestar.

-¿y que?

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? Algo turbio veo en sus miradas-_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? _

_**CHAN! xDDD**_

_**HOLA A TODAS... AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA... ESTOY CONTENTA POR QUE SI VIEN NO HAN SIDO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS PERO SI MUCHOS FAVORITE STORY... GRACIAS IGUAL Y ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE TODAS LAS SEGUIDORAS COMENTARAN QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE PUEDA PASAR MAS ADELANTE... ESTA HISTORIA COMO LES EXPLIQUE DE UN PRINCIPIO ESTÁ MUY AVANZADA ASÍ QUE DEPENDE DE SUS REVIEW QUE ACTUALICE LO MAS SEGUIDO... ASI QUE YA SABEN... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPI NUMERO CUATRO Y LO QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ...**_

_**LES DEJARÉ UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO:**_

-Edward sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. Estaba molesto conmigo hoy en la tarde por eso hizo lo que hizo.

-Pero ¿Por que?

-ni idea…pero creo que…le gustas

_**BESITOS A TODAS**_


	5. Dejándolo mas que claro

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**lean abajo mis niñas :)**

**Capítulo V**

-entre Edward y yo… nada por supuesto. Me imagino que debe mirarme como un padre y está molesto que ande con alguien… que se yo. Yo tengo claro mi rol en esto y tengo claro mis sentimientos.

-¿y cuáles son esos "sentimientos"?

-solo…solo lo aprecio por ser el novio de Renneé nada más.- me volví para mirar esos ojos marrones- No hay nada entre él y yo-me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla pero Jacob me agarró con sus fuertes manos y desvió mi boca hacia la suya.-mmmm-me quejé-tramposo-musité atrayéndolo más a mí. Unos cortos besos y partimos de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar saludamos a mi madre con una sonrisa, a su novio solo le dediqué una mirada fulminante. Subiendo la escalera lancé un pequeño beso hacia mi amigo sonriéndole, lo que él me lo devolvió esta vez acercándose a mí y dándome un casto beso, sin que mi madre se enterase.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación y me quedé ahí, esperando, esperando…. Realmente no se que esperaba tanto… algo de esa conversación entre Edward y Jacob no me quedó claro, pero en fin… es lo único que puedo hacer. esperar

Prendí un cigarrillo en tanto me dirigía al equipo de música. Coloqué Grace Kelly de Mika. Busqué mi cepillo y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón: me coloqué frente al espejo haciendo muecas graciosas, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar a mi cama. Estando frente a ella, me subí saltando un par de veces. Nuevamente miré al espejo desde esa posición y coloqué nuevamente aquellas muecas.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon el término de la canción

-Además de cantar bien, "follar bien"-aquellas palabras las articuló giñeandome un ojo- bailas muy bien-sus elogios me sonrojaron, así dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Poco a poco se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado- ...y no estoy mintiendo.

Gracias-se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura.- Ya que estamos sinceros y todas esas cosas. Me dirás cual fue la conversación entre Edward y tu por teléfono que te hizo pensar… eso-lo escuché maldecir bajito.

-eso…solo eso…

suspiré-dime la verdad

-aghh...está bien. Me amenazó

-¿Amenazarte de que?

-sobre…ti-bajó su vista avergonzado

-aun no entiendo…explícate

- sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. Estaba molesto conmigo hoy en la tarde por eso hizo lo que hizo.

-Pero ¿Por que?

-ni idea…creo y espero equivocarme…parece que le gustas

¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Qué Cullen que? Definitivamente ¡No puede ser!

-Hey…espera un poco… ¡tú dices que yo le gusto!

-no lo sé…creo

-como es que crees…no entiendo-moví mi cabeza intentando aclararme… esto era todo un enredo.

-no sé Bella…creo que debes hablar con él-yo asentí media aturdida

-voy a hablar , no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi

-no te calientes la cabeza... debo estar loco para pensar eso.

-te amenazó y no tuvo porque hacerlo. él está con mi madre, yo soy hija de Reneé no de Edward

-¿Qué pasa con Conmigo?-preguntó desde el umbral. Obviamente no solo escuchó "Madre"

-yo…- me levanté de la cama apuntándolo de forma amenazadora-tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bells… no es necesario- Jacob se acercó colocándose entre Edward y yo

-Sí lo es… que te quede claro una cosa. Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

-¿de que mierda me hablas?-frunció el ceño dudoso

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo

-chicos… enserio. Isa, amor… no es el momento- se puso frente a mi acunando entre sus manos mi rostro-Mi niña…-con sus pulgares acarició cada costado de mi cara-sé lo que dije con respecto a esto…pero creo que no es el momento. Cálmate ¿sí?- inspiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos- ¿Mejor?-asentí abriéndolos lentamente.

-Cullen…-me dirigí hacia él-Hablamos después-el aludido me miró luego de hacerlo con mi amigo-pero no hubo ningún tipo de reacción. Quise comprobar con mis propios ojos si lo que decía Jake era verdad. Abrasé a mi amigo dejándolo a espaldas de Ed. dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Al separarnos no pude evitar ver al novio de mi mamá. Un semblante, tratando de contener algo parecido al enojo, lo delataba tiñendo sus mejillas de un ligero escarlata.

Luego miré a Jake y le sonrío- Me voy cariño- nuevamente me besó terminando con uno en mi nariz.

-espero otra salida-

-tengo pensado algo para ambos- nuevamente me sonrió, esta vez dándome una mirada llena de picardía. Sonreí tontamente. Tomé su mano y lo llevé hacia la puerta pasando frente a Edward, sin prestarle atención-que duermas bien-

-tu igual-me recargué sobre el marco viéndolo desaparecer por las escaleras.

Unas manos se situaron en mis hombros volteándome

.- ¿Que?-pregunté mirándole con seriedad

-¿Qué de que?-respondió imitando mi rostro

Nos quedamos mirando un momento, bajó sus manos hacia mis caderas atrayéndome un poco a él. De pronto algo parecido a miedo muy dentro de mí surgió al darme cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos solos en la habitación. Decidí ser la primera en romper el hielo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- no me respondió. Seguía sin hablar, mirando como si estuviese comiéndome-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté de nuevo con un tono más calmado, pero de sus labios escapó un pesado suspiro.

Intenté salir de su agarre inclinándome hacia abajo pero sostuvo mis hombros con más firmeza.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-preguntó posando su penetrante mirada sobre la mía, cohibiéndome.

-nada-Después de todo sabía que no era necesario, obviamente Jacob estaba equivocado.

-dímelo-exigió apretándome con mayor fuerza.

-Hey… me haces daño-nuevamente examinó mi rostro dirigiendo su vista de los labios hacia mis orbes. Se aproximó con gran lentitud hacia mí, sin quitar la mirada. Estuvo a un centímetro de rozar mis labios cuando la voz de mi madre nos separó:

-¿Amor… estas ahí?

-¡Mierda!-susurré zafándome rápidamente. El corazón me latía como loco, tanto así que ni cuenta me di como lagrimeaban mis ojos de la excitación.

_**JEJEJEJEE.... HOLA CHICAS :) QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE TODO CORAZON SUS PALABRAS SUS REVIEW... ESTOY MUY CONTENTA Y EMOCIONADA POR SUS DICHOS POR DEJAR MI HUMILDE FIC EN FAVORITOS ALERTA PARA ACTUALIZAS, ESTO ME INSENTIVA MAS PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO(VEN QUE NO ME DEMORÉ TANTO 1313 DOS ACTUALIZACIONES POR SEMANA Y SOLO GRACIAS A USTEDES) **_

_**(PARA QUE NO SE ME ENOJE) QUIERO MANDARLE UN SALUDITO A MI MEJOR MEJOR AMIGA SANGUIJUELA VAMPIRICA CHUPASANGRE FAVORITA ALIAS ALEXANDRA (AleRitter) xDDD TE QUIERO TUPIDA, PA CUANDO SALIMOS DE NUEVO AL Mall xDDD**_

_**eso sería ESPERO QUE CONTINUEN DANDOME ESE CARIÑO Y SIGUAN COMENTANDO PARA SABER QUE PIENSAN DEL FIC.... HE LEIDO UN PAR DE COMENTARIOS MUY INTERESANTES... XDDDD.**_

_**ESPEREN EL CAPITULO 6 QUE SE VIENE CON TODO :)**_

_**PD: faltan lemmons por siacaso... solo tengan paciencia por fis :) **_

_**adios :)**_


	6. Significados de sueños

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**lean abajo mis niñas :)**

-¡Mierda!-susurré zafándome rápidamente. El corazón me latía como loco, tanto así que ni cuenta me di como lagrimeaban mis ojos de la excitacón.

-¿y… ustedes?-Intenté aclarar mi garganta con disimulo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nada…-respondió Edward al verme complicada para hablar.-solo platicábamos

-estabas llorando-se volvió para mirarme con preocupación.

-no madre…-solo tengo sueño-mentí. Intenté convencerla con eso, ni yo me la creía

-bueno hija…te dejaremos descansar entones-haló a su novio fuera de mi pieza y lo llevó hacia el primer piso.

Ahí quedé yo, sin reacción alguna. Casi muero con lo que Edward intentaba hacer. Eso sirvió para perder lo poco y nada de razón que me estaba quedando. Con esto me quedaba más claro sobre lo que Jake me decía y no estaba equivocado.

Entré a mi pieza con pasos lentos, cerré y me senté en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Sin darme cuenta tenía en mis pensamientos su perfecto rostro acercándose al mío, pidiéndole a mis labios un poco de ellos. Fui una tonta el llevar esto mas allá, debí tener respeto en un principio hacia mi madre, sobre todo a Jacob porque mal que mal, algo teníamos.

Al dia siguiente salí con mi amigo. Me rogó para que aprendiera un poco de beibol. Con la suerte que tenía ya me veo pegandole a la bola,rompiendo varios ventanales y golpeando más que un rostro.- Colocas tus manos en la base de el bate, separa tus piernas a esta altura-me mostró-balanceas un poco y cuando la bola esté cerca de tí bateas inclinandolo hacia arriba

-no podré hacerlo-me encogí de hombros

-¡Vamos cariño! Ten un poco de fe en ti amor-¡No que horror! ¿fe en mí? está pidiéndome mucho.

-ya... no lo medites mucho vamos- tomó mi brazo y puso en mis manos el bate

-que sea rapido…antes de que me arrepienta-me sonrió

-Será rápido-entramos de lleno al asunto. Sam, su hermano y emily se encontraban con nosotros tambien, viendome fracasar.

-¿Lista?- Asentí al tiempo de tomarlo

Hice todo lo que me indicó pero en un intento, el primero fue a dar hacia los asientos, el segundo traspasó toda la cancha, el tercero cayó directo al suelo, el cuarto fue peor, Emily por poco recibe un golpe de mi parte. -Me doy- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Jakeme abrazaba.

-Ya que no resultó la clase ¿Por qué no vamos a comer por ahí?- Sam nos observó esperando la respuesta. Todos asintieron alegremente.

Esa tarde lo pasamos excelente, como siempre( claro, despues de la fiesta) l se portó un caballero, algo de él comenzaba a interesarme y eso me asustaba un poco. Caí rendida a la cama en un profundo sueño.

Durante esas dos semanas, todo fue tranquilo. Mi amigo y yo seguíamos juntos yendo de un lado hacia otro, sin percatarme de lo que esto podría desencadenar.

Edward andaba muy distinto, ni siquiera me hablaba, para que decir hacia Jake. Su indiferencia me daba dolor de cabeza, de alguna forma era mejor, pero a veces me irritaba .-¿Puedo conversar contigo?

Se encontraba en la cocina de espalda- lo que me daba una vista privilegiada de su trasero. Al

parecer algo picaba ya que al escuchar mi voz se detuvo automáticamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó con voz fría

-saber por que no me hablas. Tampoco a Jake, el es tu amigo ¿No?- al oír su nombre apretó sus manos transformándolas en puños, sin perder la postura.

-¿y eso tiene relevancia?-cuestionó sin voltear a verme

-por parte de él si importa

-pues entonces que venga él y me pregunte- se calló y siguió con sus cortes.

-tampoco es necesario que seas tan grosero conmigo. Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así- salí de la cocina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?-habló mi madre desde el living pero ni siquiera presté atención. Subí la escalera dirigiéndome directamente a la habitación.

Me tendí muy enojada y tomé mi celular- "papá ¿como estas? Bueno… mi madre y yo nos encontramos muy bien, disfrutando de unas ricas vacaciones en Australia. Tengo unas ganas enormes de verte. ¿Cómo está mi hermanita y Carmen? muy bien espero. Ojala llames pronto. Te amo mucho… Bells"

Pulsé el botón enviar y lo dejé en la mesita, me coloqué el pijama para bajar a buscar un vaso de leche. Ed aun seguía con sus cosas que ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué un vaso de agua-Bella….-tomó mi brazo antes de salir de la cocina, logrando que un par de gotas escurrieran por mi mano.

-¿que?-me solté y caminé hacia las escaleras. Yo sabía que Cullen no saldría detrás de mí

-Mamá… no cenaré con ustedes-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ese portazo?

-nada… no te preocupes- llegué a mi habitación y me acosté antes de tomar toda la leche.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar al momento de cerrar los ojos. Edward se encontraba llorando en un rincón muy oscuro, hablando consigo mismo –"que voy a hacer contigo chiquita hermosa"-de pronto nos veía uno frente al otro abrazándonos-"Como pude caer ante tus encantos mi pequeña"- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y siguió hablando-"Como lograré sacarte de mi corazón"-sus dedos recorrieron mi rostro una y otra vez. Aquel contacto se sentía tan real que en algún momento me asusté de pensar que fuese efectivo- Te amo…- susurró finalmente antes de besar mi mejilla.

En la mañana desperté temprano. Con la sensación de que algo del sueño fuese verdad, aun no entendía el por que. Sus ojos en aquel sueño reflejaban un gran dolor, una perdida tremenda, como si yo fuese todo para él. por culpa de eso no pude concentrarme en todo el dia.

Iba hacia mi pieza cuando él me detuvo.

-Perdóname por tratarte así- tomó una de mis manos comenzando a acariciar su dorso.

-ya…no importa

-creo que si- me rebatió- hay algo que tienes que saber… pero creo que no es el momento-

Por alguna razón me tensé. Se alejó de mí dejándome muy confundida ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba saber?

El sonido del celular me sacó de trance. Caminé hacia la cartera y saqué mi teléfono

"Hija… que alegría saber de ti, conociéndolas me imagino cómo están pasándolo. Yo también te amo mucho y te extraño, me gustaría pasar una semanita contigo aquí, sería muy grato para nosotros… espero tu respuesta"

Rápidamente comencé a teclear respondiéndole el mje "Sería genial. Demás que puedo irme unos días antes." Envié el mje y seguí con mis cosas.

Casi de forma inmediata "The call" oí del aparato- lo tomé y contesté

¿Papá?- mi rostro se iluminó transformando mis labios en una amplia sonrisa- no pensé que estuvieras despierto

-si...Bueno, de hecho estaba ocupando el laptop. No pude dormir. ¡Que alegría oír tu voz mi niñita!

-lo mismo digo-caminé hacia el sillón y cómodamente me senté- creo que aceptaré tu oferta

-¿vendrás?

-creo que sí… solo tengo que avisarle a Renneé

-entonces espero tu llamado…. Y ¿Cómo esta ella?

-mi mamá bien, disfrutando de su súper novio- mi padre rió ante ello y yo con él.

-me alegro. Bueno hija espero saber de ti pronto

-quizás hoy mismo te mando un mensaje, en cinco minutos más de hecho. Ya quiero estar allá

-yo también amor,estaré atento- luego de cortarle un extraño dolor en mi pecho se produjo… sin darme cuenta dos rostros vinieron a mi mente, Jacob y Edward. Ni siquiera tenía que adivinar para saber que uno de los dos estaba tras de mí.

Muy lentamente volteé. Me miraba con una extraña expresión, tras esos luceros de color verde pude darme cuenta la tristeza que sentía-te vas...-mi respiración se detuvo en un segundo.

**HE VUELTO EN GLORIA Y MAJESTAD... JEJEJEJEJE HOLA MIS LECTORES HERMOSOS... ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN... VENGO A DEJARLES EL CAPITULO 5... PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ EL 6 POR QUE VAN CASI JUNTOS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME TENGAN PACIENCA CON EL LEMMON... AHORA SI... HABRÁN DECLARACIONES LLANTOS Y TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE NOS GUSTAN XDDD.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN ATENTOS Y ME DEJAN SU REVIEW, LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANT DEL CAPITULO 6 POV (:**

_**"Me serví unos dos vasos de wisky sentado en mi escritorio, su imagen seguía en mi cabeza. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que la amaba, que sin ella no soy el mismo, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar mi amor con Renneé. Eso iba a hacer."**_

_**BESITOS A TODOS Y TODAS :)**_

_**PS: SI VEN QUE SE ME VA UNA COMA O UNA LETRA DISCULPENME U.U ESTOY SIN WORD EN ESTOS MOMENTOS U.U**_


	7. me estoy enamorando

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**lean abajo mis niñas :)**

**Capítulo VII**

_pov EDWARD_

Málditas mis hormonas máldita sea esa mocosa, todo se me escapó de las manos, yo no quería enamorarme, sin embargo, fue una lucha que no pude combatir.

_Flash back_

_Hoy llegaba mi novia de Inglaterra con su hija, vendrían por unos días a Chicago de vacaciones y me tenía muy contento. Les pedí a mi hermana Alice que limpiara un poco, claro que me hizo un gran escándalo pero accedió al fin._

_10 de la mañana, llegué al aeropuerto y rapidamente me dirigí al lugar donde la gente esperaba a los pasajeros, los minutos pasaban y no sabía nada de ellas así que decidí caminar por el, moví mis pies hacia la otra dirección mirando a la gente entrar y salir del recinto, cogiendo las maletas hacia el taxi o los mismos transfer. Volví mi vista al frente, logré divisar una joven sentada dandome la espalda. Unos cabellos café chocolate caían desde la coronilla en profundas ondas hasta medio antebrazo. A simple vista, gracias a la descripción de mi novia tenía cierta certeza que se trataba de su hija así que lentamente me acerqué a ella_

_-Disculpa...-se giró y en un segundo todo se fue a la mierda- tu... debes ser Isabella...- sus pestañas se batieron a la par, luego concentró de una forma extraña su mirada sobre la mía.- ¿Hija de Renneé?- era lo que menos deseaba, ojalá estuviese confundiendola._

_-eh...bueno si... Edward ¿no cierto?- Dios... su voz no era más que un estimulante a mis hormonas._

_-correcto. Un gusto conocerte- me acerqué a ella con cuidado y besé su mejilla_

_-¿igual?_

_-¡AMOR!-me giré y vi a renneé correr a mis brazos. No logré hacer mas que tomarla de la cintura y besar sus labios._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese momento Bella se había convertido en una tortura para mí. Todo los días me _decía "es la hija de tu novia Edward, es como tu hijastra" _pero ni la estúpida vocecilla ayudaba para poner todo como debía ser. Debía admitirlo, cada día que intentaba alejarme de ella todo iba en contra mía, comenzaba a sentir algo demaciado fuerte por ella y era lo peor que puede estar pasándome.

Imaginense cuando la veía con Jacob. Esa rabia surgiendo desde las entrañas, deseaba destrozar su rostro, evitar de cualquier forma que no se hubiese acostado con mi pequeña. Maldito bastardo, yo no iba a poder contra él, por más que diga o haga cosas para agradarle, pero el hijo de puta tenía más privilegios que yo sobre sus labios y yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Me serví unos dos vasos de wisky sentado en mi escritorio, su imagen continuaba en mi cabeza, estaba más claro, la amaba, la amaba como jamás pensé enamorarme. un estúpido por cierto. Necesitaba decirselo, desahogarme y quitar todo lo que guardaba. Así que decidido dejé mi segundo vaso a me dio beber y fui hasta su pieza. Pude oirle conversando muy animadamente, me imaginé que estaria hablando con el idiota ese.

-creo que sí… solo tengo que avisarle a Renneé-no estaba entendiendo nada... ¿que cosa? ...-mi mamá bien, disfrutando de su súper novio- rió mi pequeña. me quedó más que claro, no hablaba con Jake

-quizás hoy mismo te mando un mensaje, en cinco minutos más de hecho. ya quiero estar allá_-¿COMOOOO?_

Volvió a sonrerir antes de cortar y luego una mirada triste cruzó por sus ojitos chocolate, pude darme cuenta como esto la colocaba mal. Giró su cuerpo hacia mi dandome una extraña mirada que no supe decifrar, y yo la miraba triste-Te vas...-murmuré mas para mi que para ella

Tomó tiempo en responder pero luego como si nada dijo-no lo sé aun... ¿Por que?

me acerqué y tomé sus hombros.-Es...que tu no te puedes ir-

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-

-¿de que me tengo que dar cuenta?-

-Bella-suspiré fijando mi vista al suelo-yo...te amo…-sus ojos se abrieron como plato ante mi confesión, no es para menos.

-Edward te equivocas… estás ebrio.-

- Tomé, lo admito, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy siendo sincero y yo se que tu también me…

-no sigas…-me interrumpió colocando una de sus manos en mi pecho,- … anda a dormir… te llevaré un café si necesitas.

-¡yo solo te necesito a ti!- hablé al borde de la desesperación. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos acariciando sus mejillas,_ es ahora o nunca_-te amo… créeme… te amo como jamás podré amar a tu madre-besé su nariz y la abracé- no te vayas amor… que voy a hacer sin ti. Por favor Bella… no vuelvas .- calló y eso me entristeció

-Lo siento-se separó. Inició camino hacia las escaleras pero volteó- Hey Edward…- sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría pero nuevamente sus palabras arrebataron mi poca felicidad.-Necesito el numero de Jake-_Agh..._

-no lo tengo-fui cortante

-Cullen….-suspiró- no te pongas infantil. Dame el numero por favor- no qería hacerlo, ella me miraba esperando pero no deseaba entregarle el maldito número...-le diré a mi mamá que te lo pida- observé sus ojos por un momento, luego de mala gana se lo dí, solo porque no me quedaba otra alternatiba .-gracias- ahora debo hablar con él en privado.

-te escuché decir que hablarías con Renneé primero- aquellas palabras escaparon por inercia. no dijo nada solo salió de su pieza hacia las escaleras. Ya en la sala me quedé a un lado escuchando la conversación.

-mami… llamó mi papá- su madre volteó

-déjame adivinar… quiere que vayas Canadá - una sonrisa cruzó sus labios bella asintió, pero algo no me convencía la sinceridad de aquella mueca.

-¿quieres ir?-

-por supuesto… no veo a Charlie desde el año pasado. Me haría bien compartir un poco con él

-¿Y Jake?-_Mil veces bastardo_

-mamá… no voy a estar siempre aquí, tanto él como yo sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.- _y a mí... que me parta un rayo_

- a ese chico le gustas… se le nota mucho-_uhhh... fíjate que nadie lo sabía..._

- y si es así será absolutamente mi culpa- sus palabras me dejaron un poco confundido

-¿Por que?- tanto Reneé y yo preguntamos, menos mal que no se volteó a mirarme

-nada, nada. Ahora debo llamarlo-rápidamente subió las escaleras y pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Y ahí me quedé...esperando... no sé que exactamente. Renneé tambien se quedó ahí luego fue hacia la cocina y yo a mi escritorio

A los minutos Jake se encontraba en casa- pasa- le dijo mi novia con una sonrisa.

-hola Edward- moví mi cabeza como ademán . En ese momento llegó Bella bajando a pasos danzarines por la escalera.

- hola mi niña… vine lo más pronto que pude.-él se acercó y le robó un casto beso- mi piel se calentó en un segundo

-tontito... te dije que esperaras hasta mañana. Vamos a la pieza-subieron a la habitación e instintivamente mis "antenas" se alertaron

-¿no te... preocupa?- cuestioné, no sabía bien lo que reflejaba mi rostro en ese momento.

-relajate amor... ellos son grandes y saben lo que hacen-besó mis labios y nuevamente volvió a la cocina para terminar con la cena.

No aguanté y me escabullí por las escaleras para oir la conversación

-¿Qué es lo que necesitabas decirme?-di un suspiro discreto. Intenté ordenar las ideas para

-… me voy a Canadá y vuelvo a mi país- otra vez se produjo un dolor en mi estómago

-pero… ¿por que?-apegué más mí oreja a la puerta

-mi padre vive allá. Estaré unos dia con su familia

-pero…no puedes dejarme…. Kari no te vayas- no oí más, en un momento pensé que estarían desnudándose, entregándose el uno al otro. "_Edward Cullen no seas paranoíco" _me reproché

- nosotros sabíamos que este día tenía que llegar. No puedo hacer nada

-¿No puedes esperar un tiempo más?-

-mi papá quiere que vaya antes de entrar a clases… no puedo decirle que no…

-Amor…- _ amor, amor, amor su abuela_.

No quise oir más, estaba abatido, enojado pero las últimas palabras de ese imbecil me dejaron con ganas de derribar esa puerta y patearlo en el suelo.

-me enamoré… - Bella…yo te amo-hubo un extenso silencio, el no saber que pasaba me tenía colérico

- …yo también te quiero pero…

-error… yo no te quiero… yo te amo

-eso, bueno…yo…-otra vez oí un silencio. Santisimo cielos esto terminaría por matarme

_**Bella POV**_

-quisiera hacerte el amor… -murmuró haciendo que su halito chocara contra mi oído, mientras seguí lamiendo aquella zona.

-Jake…- Jadeé

-no me lo niegues… por favor…- siguió besando mi cuello, subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios.

-detente…- traté de alejarme un poco sin herir sus sentimientos-… no creo que sea lo mas sano- me levanté de la cama dándole la espalda

-¿No me quieres?

-si te quiero… pero entiéndeme…. No lo hagas mas difícil- ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado decirle adiós a dos personas al mismo tiempo?... esto definitivamente es una mierda.

- para mi es todo complicado cariño… has sido un gran apoyo aquí, he disfrutado de las mejores vacaciones y realmente no hayo como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi

-tú sabes cómo- elevó sus cejas sugestivamente, brindándome una picara sonrisa

-eres un verdadero chantajista- me reí dirigiéndome hacia él. Lo abracé con fuerza quedándome en su regazo, sintiendo como el calor corporal me envolvía- Solo puedo ofrecerte mi compañía esta noche… con ropa

-Hermosa mía… me quedo contigo esta noche- besó mis cabellos dejando caer su cabeza en la mía-…con ropa-finalizó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Esta vez fui yo quien me incliné para besarlo. Nos quedamos abrazados escuchando la tranquila respiración del otro cuando sin darme cuenta me dormí.

_**HOLA CHICAS MÍAS... TENGO QUE PEDIRLES PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR... AHORA SERÁ AUN MÁS DIFICIL POR QUE NO TENDRÉ INTERNET ASÍ QUE TRATARÉ DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO 8 LA OTRA SEMANA.**_

_**CON RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO LO HICE POV EDWARD PARA QUE ENTENDIERAN BIEN LO QUE PASABA POR SU CABEZA... POBRE EDDY SE NOS ENAMORÓ JEJEJE... PRONTO SE VENDRÁ EL LEMMON CHICAS NO DESESPEREN MIS CITRICAS... GRACISA NUEVAMENTE POR SEGUIR Y DEJAR SUS REVIEW BESITOS :)**_

_**PS: NO ME MATEN POR EL FINAL... TUVE QUE DEJARLO AHÍ PARA QUE NO FUESE TAN LARGO EL CAPITULO. PS2 DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO NO TENGO EL WORD Y A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA NOCHE (SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA XD) UNO NO TIENE MUCHAS GANAS DE REVISAR JJEJEE**_

_**PROX CAP. PRIMERA DESPEDIDA**_

_**KariiStackhouse**_


	8. La primera despedida

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**LEAN ABAJO... IMPORTANTEEE :)**

**Capítulo VIII **

En la mañana, Jake me envolvía con sus brazos, durmiendo como un dulce bebé a mi lado. Renneé apareció de repente brindándome una hermosa sonrisa- buenos días –susurró

-hola mamá-miré a mi amigo que continuaba durmiendo. Disimuladamente hice una revisión de su atuendo y estaba igual como llegó. Con su chaleco blanco y sus Jeans...se veía demasiado exquisito.- luce tan hermoso… me da tanta pena dejarlo aquí…

-nadie te obliga hacerlo aun...

-eso lo sé… pero quiero estar con mi papá también.

-Charlie puede esperar, el chico no.

-mamá… por favor no empieces

A pesar del tiempo Mamá y Papá, sobre todo ella, seguían sus discusiones. Jacob nos distrajo al removerse.

-los espero abajo- mi madre salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia la sala principal.

-discúlpanos por despertarte- entreabrió sus ojos mirándome con una tierna expresión que quise comérmelo a besos.

-no hay problema cosita mía…

Se quedó con nosotros a la hora del desayuno antes de partir de nuevo a su hogar. Ya que todo estaba dicho no tardé en mandarle el mje a mi padre.

"disculpa la demora… papito, en dos días más estoy por esos lados. Te amo"

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Edward y mi amigo Jacob no paraban de convencerme que no me fuera, claramente cada uno por su lado. Mi madre tampoco quería que viajara antes, por lo menos era más discreta, así evitaba sentirme más mierda de lo que ya me sentía.

Me dediqué a preparar el almuerzo esa tarde, Renneé se dio el tiempo, como siempre de regar algunas flores en el jardín y Ed en su oficina. Tomé la verdurita verde para decorar la ensalada e inicie mis cortes sobre esta logrando el punto que deseaba. En eso siento un par de pisadas hacia mi dirección, fueron ligeros y muy silenciosos. -Bella...-¡_Dios! _

_-_Ed...-detuve lo que hacía pero no me volteé- que quieres...

-yo...bueno... no quiero que te vayas... por favor...

-Cállate... mi mamá te puede oír...

- Isa... escúchame...-se puso detrás de mí colocando sus manos sobre las mías- cariño... yo te amo... no me abandones... yo se que tú...

-yo nada Edward... Cullen basta ¿sí?-Logré quitarme de su prisión mientras llevaba la tabla con la verdurita picada hacia la ensalada- el tema está conversado, no hay nada más que decir... tienes que estar con mi mamá... ella te ama, está feliz contigo, no le hagas daño por favor...

-pero...

-No hay peros-interrumpí por segunda vez. Dejé todo lo que había utilizado en el lava bajilla y le dediqué un poco de mi tiempo- yo me voy en dos días más, seguirán con su vida y yo con la mía en Inglaterra ¿Entendido?- no esperé su respuesta, salí de la cocina en dirección al jardín pero mi mamá no estaba.

-¡Mamiiii!- nada... -Edw...-sus labios se estamparon con los mios colocando ambas manos en mi rostro.-hey...hey...-empujé su cuerpo lo mas lejos que pude del mío-Alejate...de...mí...

-Bella Swan...-

-¡CIERRA TÚ BOCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ EDWARD CULLEN!- me volteé más que enojada hacia mi habitación colocándole seguro a la puerta.

Los días restantes avanzaron de forma fugaz. No había hablado o tenido un tipo de contacto con Ed hasta ese entonces.

En el aeropuerto me despedí de cada uno-hija cuídate por favor- Renneé fue la primera en abrazarme. Rodeé los ojos sin contestarle- estás perdiendo un gran tesoro amor… te vas a arrepentir- no quería pelear con ella así que me limité a sonreírle, esperando verla nuevamente.

Después fue Edward quien me abrazó. En ese preciso instante algo inexplicable removió mi estómago, juro que sufrí esas malditas mariposas dar vueltas como si fuesen dueñas de casa. Me di cuenta ahí cuánto lo amaba. A quien mierda mentía, a mi mamá, a Jacob, o incluso a Edward pero yo no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos. Aunque lógicamente, tendré que llevarme aquel secreto hasta mi tumba. Le devolví el abrazo como si en ello se me fuese la vida, intentando ser precavida ante los ojos de mi amigo y mamá.

-mi chiquita hermosa…- Jake me rodeó con sus brazos casi asfixiándome- no te imaginas cuanto te extrañaré… ojala la vida nos vuelva a unir. Tu sabes todo lo que yo te amo….-_no se que mas faltaba para dejarme peor que chaleco de monos_. Lo abracé con ternura y me separé.

-Cuídate mucho...y también espero volver a verte- nuestros labios se rozaron casi al limite antes de dedicarle mi ultima sonrisa. No es que estuviese jugando hacia ambos bandos, Jake es un amigo muy especial para mí, viví cosas sorprendentes, fantasías que jamás pensé cumplir, me sentí querida y protegida a su lado, pude darme cuenta que en él sí se podía confiar y lo quiero...muchísimo, Pero... Edward... Dios mío... Edward Cullen es alguien totalmente diferente para mí. Su mirada bastaba para darme cuenta lo mucho que me amaba, algo lamentable para esta triste historia, pues yo también lo amaba demasiado, no se como logré darme cuenta de aquello pero no podía seguir mintiéndole a mi corazón sobre lo que yo sentía hacia él. Mi Ángel, ese hombre prohibido, teniéndolo tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, aquel ser que sabes que nunca será tuyo por que por sobre todas las cosas hay lealtad hacia la persona que te dio la vida, Tu propia madre.

Después de todo amaría por siempre al chico de cabello cobrizo e inmensos ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, me prometí olvidarlo costara lo que costara. Subí al avión con la tristeza contenida, era la tercera vez que me largaba a llorar en el día y ya sentada en el avión otra vez mis lagrimas dijeron presente.

La llegada a Canadá fue tranquila. Mi padre, junto a su esposa y a su hija esperaba mi presencia. Muy contento, Charlie se abalanzó sobre mi haciéndome girar, dejando a mis pulmones sin oxigeno. Carmen y la pequeña Eliana nos observaban con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

-no me digas que me extrañaste- aclaré lo obvio con un todo de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-lo siento amor- besó mis cabellos ciñéndome más a él.

-no te preocupes… yo también te extrañé- con rapidez besé su mejilla esbozando una pequeña sonrisita.

Saludé a su esposa con un cálido apretón de mano y a mi querida hermana.

-hola pequeña- sus manos se entretenían con las ondas de mi cabello- ¿Cómo has estado?

-yo… súper-sonreí tocando con mi dedo índice la punta de su nariz. Caminamos todo hacia el auto, mientras mi hermanita y yo jugábamos haciendo una pequeña carrera

El ambiente hogareño nos esperaba con un exquisito olor. Entramos a la casa dejando las maletas en la sala. El chico de cabello rubio e intensos ojos verdes nos sonreía haciéndonos un ademán.

-Hey Dimitri- saludó mi padre dándole un ligero apretón de mano

-hola cuñado- el joven desvió su vista hacia mí y me sonrió- ella debe ser tu hija, Isabella

-si… Bells el es Dimitri, hermano mayor de Sue y el mejor ginecólogo en Canadá

-un gusto-alzó su mano en gesto de saludo- ¿Cómo estuvo ese viaje? ¿Venias de donde?

-Chicago… fue un viaje tranquilo gracias.- le sonreí y dirigí mi vista hacia Charlie- debo mandarle un SMS a mi madre para avisarle que llegué.

-está bien- tomé mi celular y me dirigí hacia la habitación

"Acabo de llegar, espero que estés bien. Saludos a Jake si lo ves. Te amo mucho y disfruta tu tiempo con Edward. Adiós"

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y me recosté. A los 20 minutos un mje interrumpió mi meditación. Me levanté de inmediato, pensando en mi mamá. Pero por la hora rechacé aquella opción.

"_¿Cómo explicarle al corazón que hoy te vas? ¿Cómo decirle que sin ti puede seguir?"_

Mi estomago se retorció al leerlo. Edward, justo él tenía que mandarme esta clase de mje.

"_Déjame tranquila… tu sabes que esto no puede ser, mi madre merece ser feliz. No lo hagas mas difícil"_

Apreté la tecla "enviar" y cerré el teléfono:

"_así como se merece ser feliz, yo también. Y si tú no estás aquí no puedo serlo"_

Nuevamente el teléfono vibró y decidí responderle

"_te equivocas conmigo. No puedo ni quiero amarte"-_ mentía, pues lo amaba y mucho.

Justo en ese momento mi padre golpeó la puerta- está listo hija

-gracias… bajo enseguida- observé nuevamente la pantalla de mi celular y me reuní con las demás personas.

Los días con mi padre fueron geniales, logré reconfortarme un poco más aunque esos malditos mensajes continuaban

El día domingo me embarqué para volver a casa- te esperaremos… tienes que venir para año nuevo.

-si papá….-decía por enésima vez. Rodeé mis ojos brindándole una sonrisita-gracias por estos días. Fueron fantásticos.

-pues cuando quieras amor... sabes que también es tú casa.

Llegué a Inglaterra total y completamente exhausta, ni siquiera ordené las maletas. Solo quería recostarme en mi camita y olvidarme de todos los problemas. En la noche me preparé algo para comer y nuevamente a dormir. Era más acogedor estar en tu propia pieza, con tus propias cosas. Como extrañaba mi casa.

**POV EDWARD**

Después que Bella partiera necesité un segundo para darme cuenta que no quería perderla. -Amor...-esto de fingir ya era lo mío- me gustaría viajar contigo... a Inglaterra, si es que no te molesta por supuesto.

-¿Molestarme?-tomó mi rostro con un brillo en sus ojos y habló- jamás cariño, es la mejor noticia que puedes darme amor... y claro, me encantaría que vinieras-

Ya está, tomaré el vuelo a Europa y luego volvería con mi pequeña, solo faltaba poco para que me digiera toda la verdad. Ella me ama, algo me lo decía, su forma de mirar, la manera en que se colocaba nerviosa al tenerme tan cerca, como me esquivaba, todo, su corazón me lo gritaba.

Lo único que comenzaba a fastidiarme eran las visitas de Jake y sus intentos por ganarse a la "suegra". Maldito bastardo, juro que si no le tuviera un poco de cariño ya su rostro estuviese echo trizas y era mi mayor deseo créanme. Llegamos a la casa y mis pies de forma instintiva subieron hacia su habitación. Inspiré profundamente mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta, fue como si el olor a fresas no desapareciera nunca, un exquisito aroma que guardaría por siempre en mi corazón. Ya esto me nombraba el peor de los idiotas sin razón.

-Edward... está servido cariño...

-voy...- moví un poco mi cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos y fui hacia el comedor. Almorzamos tranquilos, conversamos un poco del viaje, de sus sueños, los míos y de Bella. Fue un gran peso menos cuando Renneé sacó el tema y yo solo escuchaba. Me contó que deseaba estudiar periodismo aunque ella hubiese preferido algo diferente para su pequeña Isabella. Me habló de su antiguo novio James y lo horrible que vio a su hija con ese tipo, todo un patán. Supe más de lo que imaginé saber, sus gustos, lo que odiaba, la historia de su padre con Renneé aunque no habló mucho por que odiaba el tema y tampoco quería ponerme incomodo, como si me afectara ¿no?

Y así continuó nuestra conversa en todo el almuerzo. Salimos después a dar un paseo, ella cogió mi mano y se aferró como nunca a ésta, pues opté solo por sonreír y continuar nuestro camino por la ciudad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? espero que no vayas a tomarlo personal

-lo que desees...-

-es que, bueno, bella...

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-¿no la notaste distinta cuando partió de aquí? si no la conociera tanto diría, estoy segura, que arrancaba de algo... o más bien alguien ¿será por Jacob?

Me tomó un buen tiempo contestarle, también quise sacar mis propias conclusiones al respecto. Y sí, algo raro había en ella pero yo sabía cual era su razón y no precisamente arrancaba de Jacob si no de mí- pues...-ahora que lo dices...no me había detenido a pensar, pero no creo eso. Quizas ella deseaba ver a su papá de verdad, como tu dijiste hace un largo tiempo que no lo iba a visitar.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, pues me preocupa- no siguió con el tema y mejor para mí, pues no es cómodo hablar de ella y menos con su mamá.

Mis hermanos vendrían hoy con sus respectivas parejas. Renneé me ayudó con la cena mientras me encargaba de decorar la mesa al estilo Cullen

Cerca de las nueve llevó Alice, mi hermana menor junto a su esposo Jasper y a la pequeña April.-Hola tío- mi sobrina me dio un gran abrazo dejándome sin asfixia casi. Saludé a mi cuñado y por ultimo a la duende como todo le decíamos de cariño.

-ella es Renneé, mi novia-

-Alice Cullen un gusto- mi hermana le dio un caluroso abrazo, luego fue el turno de Jasper.

-Jasper Hale- en eso el timbre de casa replicó otra vez.

-Queridísimo Eddy...-odiaba cuando Emmet me llamaba así.

-hey Rose...- saludé a mi cuñada intentando no prestarle mucha atención a mi hermano.

-Hola Edward ¿como estás?

-muy bien... ¿como va el embarazo?

-pues...-acarició su bulto mientras lo miraba- bien... aun no hay complicaciones

-me alegro. Por favor entren-

También les presenté a Renneé y hablamos un poco del viaje que realizaría con ella. Le pedí a mi hermana que se hiciera cargo en mi ausencia, incluso les dije que si deseaban venirse a la casa yo no tenía ningún problema y aceptaron. La comida fue tranquila, a Dios gracias que Emmet no se le ocurrió decir algo inapropiado, nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros y esta tampoco fue la excepción.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el Aeropuerto para partir, el viaje no duró mucho así que a esa hora de las 5 de la tarde llegamos a Inglaterra. Pues estaba nervioso lo admito, no sabía como reaccionaría Bella al verme, me imagino que sorprendida y muy enojada conmigo.

-Aquí es amor... - su casa era muy linda. Con un paisaje antiguo adaptado al siglo xxi.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- dejé los bolsos en la entrada y me dediqué a mirarla. Mi estómago reaccionó por si solo al verla otra vez. Sin embargo, su rostro no tenía precio.

**HOLAA A TODAS! GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEYERON Y AUN SIGUEN MI FIC. DISCULPEN SI NO PUDE SUBIR ANTES, PUES ME CAMBIE DE CIUDAD Y NO TENGO INTERNET ASÍ QUE ME ERA IMPOSIBLE SUBIR. AHORA LO HAGO YA QUE SE ME DIO LA POSIBILDAD DE VER UN CIBER Y ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LEES GUSTE. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE MUY EMOTIVO Y UN LEMMON POR AHÍ, TANTO EL NUEVE COMO ESE LOS HICE LARGOS... OJALA DEJES SUS REVIEW! QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE DE VERDADDDDD BESITOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR.**

**Kari Stackhouse**

**Adelanto: Capitulo IX la segunda y final.**

El movimiento de Edward en mi boca estaba cargado de amor y dolor a la vez. No hay nada que pueda volvernos al pasado, ya todo estaba dicho. Sería nuestra última vez juntos por lo que solo quedaba disfrutar y entregarme al amor verdadero.

-¿Será esta la despedida?-preguntó separándose solo unos centímetros, aun con nuestros labios rozándose.

-la despedida- y nuevamente fuimos participe de esa unión


	9. Cuando no tienes otra alternativa

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**Capítulo IX**

**LEAN ABAJO MIS NIÑAS :)**

Hoy llegaba Renneé de Chicago. Esta era la primera vez que me encontraba sola en casa por más de dos días. La esperé con una rica merienda que constaba de café y medias lunas, decoré la mesa para dos personas, lo más sencillo posible. Preparé la cafetera, dejé en el horno la masa y me dediqué a ordenar un poco mientras esperaba que estuviese listo.

El reloj de pared marcaba 10 para las 6 de la tarde, ella mencionó de llegar entre las cinco y cinco y media, pues ya debía estar por llegar. Justo en el momento en que sacaba el pan del horno escuché la voz de mi mamá:

-¡LLEGAMOS!- _¿cómo? ¿Llegamos? ¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME!_

Me giré temblorosa, con mis ojos casi fuera de órbita cuando lo vi detrás de mi mamá mirándome con una radiante sonrisa.

-ma…-hice un gran esfuerzo para no ser obvia ante la presencia de Edward pero pensé que nunca más iba a verlo. No sé a qué mierda venía.

No daba crédito a esto, ella me abrazó feliz de verme otra vez y yo también estaba contenta pero no estaba en mis planes, él.

- Hola pequeña-_maldito mentiroso como puede tener el descaro de llamarme "pequeña"_- no sabes cómo te extrañé- con sus brazos me rodeó por la cintura y se presionó contra mí.

_¡Dios mío ayúdame! No podré sola con él. No puedo mentirle a mi corazón, ni pedirle a mi cuerpo que no sienta aquellas mariposas revoltosas._

Lamentablemente me dejé llevar, por su piel, su olor, su cabello alborotado, sus preciosos ojos verdes y me rendí. De reojo pude ver como mi mamá subía las escaleras con su maleta mientras que Edward y yo continuábamos abrazados. En ese instante cerré mis ojos, inhalé aquel olor embriagador y respondí, solo fuimos él y yo, sin importar nada a nuestro alrededor.

Mi teléfono interrumpió aquel momento. Me separé de él asustada, mirando en todas las direcciones como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Al ver que aun mi mamá se encontraba arriba le di una tímida sonrisa. Caminé hacia la cocina luego de eso y fui a ver el mensaje:

"_Que ingrata eres. Te vas a Norteamérica y ni siquiera me avisas. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Espero saber de ti adiós"_

Fue imposible no sonreír. Con mi teléfono en mano volví a la mesa y sin quitar mi vista del aparato me senté.

-Ángela… me imagino- levanté mi vista de inmediato, ahí vi a Renneé bajando la escalera.

-sí... denme un segundo permiso -decidí responderle de inmediato. Necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga.

"An… llegué ayer. Lo siento, si supieras todo lo que tengo que contarte. Te adoro."

Cerré el teléfono y me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina

-¿hablaste con Jake antes de venir?- le pregunté a mi madre, mientras servía la merienda.

-si…te mandó unas cosas… Ha estado muy mal desde que partiste.

-pobre…-murmuré tan bajo con la intensión que solo yo escuchara. Nos sentamos a la mesa, mi mamá hablándome, yo mirándola, y Edward mirándome. Me tenía un poco incomoda la situación, va, a quien no ¿verdad?

Hice gran esfuerzo para prestarle atención a mi mamá pero para ser sincera no recuerdo nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Es más, sin querer recordé el momento en que su noviecito me abrazó, recordé sus besos, sus palabras, el calor de su cuerpo al rodearme con sus brazos, su dulce y angelical voz, aquellos ojos verdes que bastaba girarme para perderme en ellos.

_Dios mío, ¡que está pasándome! Como mierda seguía pensando en él de esa manera. No puedo quererlo ¡no puedo amarlo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo desearlo! ¡Él está prohibido para mí!_

-¿volamos por toda la ciudad no cierto amor?-mi mamá lo miró y ahí fue cuando mi respiración se detuvo. _Espero,_ que no lo haya pillado, si no. Estoy muerta.

-sí, si cariño. Se ve maravilloso, el cielo, las nubes.

-es verdad… ojalá hubieras volado con nosotros, te lo perdiste…

-en otra ocasión…-el momento comenzó a tornarse incomoda para mí- con su permiso…-limpié mi boca con una servilleta y luego la dejé sobre la mesa.

-te vas acostar ¿ya? ¿Tan temprano?

-sí, Ángela y yo saldremos mañana, me acompañará para ver lo de la universidad.

-me alegro, ¿ya sabes que estudiar?

-mmmm… te dije la otra vez… no me digas que ya se te olvidó-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente- periodismo mamá, periodismo

-oh..sí, lo siento, que tonta. Pues anda no más, no hay problemas.

-gracias…buenas noches mamá, buenas noches Edward- subí a mi habitación fingiendo cansancio, solo deseaba estar en la comodidad de mi cama y olvidarme de todos los problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela pasó por mí cerca de las 9. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y partimos al instituto.

-¿Cómo te fue en el otro continente? ¿Cómo estuvo esa "recreación de vista"?- alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-bueno si… de hecho…-me detuve pensando en Jacob, bueno y Edward- tuve mi aventurilla por ahí.

-¿A si? Con que aventurilla ¿eh?-asentí brindándole una sonrisa- ¿y cómo se llama esa "aventurilla"?

-Jacob Black… si supieras todo lo que pasó- rodeé los ojos

**-**amiga…te conozco…no es necesario que lo digas, me lo imagino**.**

- …. Solo puedo decir que pasé las mejores vacaciones… bueno… a excepción de Edward.

-si…es un maldito… y ahora se devuelve con tu mama. ¿Es que no le da vergüenza?

-no lo creo… y es horrible. ¿Cómo mierda podré con esto? Ni yo lo sé

- y Jacob… ¿supo algo de esto?

- "esto" como le llamas no fue nada… no había absolutamente nada entre Edward y yo. El fue un día, de hecho me escuchó hablando con mi Papá y ahí me dijo que me amaba y bla, bla, bla.

**-**y tu… ¿Qué sientes por él?

-no lo sé…-tapé el rostro con mis manos-no puedo sentir nada por él. Está mal.

-yo digo que tu lo quieres pero tienes miedo de admitirlo por una sola razón.

-Renneé- dijimos al unísono. ¿_Por qué mierda tengo que fijarme en alguien con novia ¡Maldito Edward Cullen_!- y lo peor de todo- proseguí-… es mi madre ¡Tenía que ser mi madre!

-Amiga… no sé qué decir para ayudarte.

-yo necesito un loquero, es mi única solución para sacarme a Edward Cullen de mi cabeza

-¿y de tu corazón?-_oh sí claro, había un problema más grande que mi cabeza. Comenzaba a enamorarme de ese hombre.._

-quizás…no lo sé…bueno ya, cambiemos el tema… ¿Cómo va todo con Ben?-una sonrisa de enamorada cruzó por sus labios.

-muy bien, cada día mejor, es un hombre maravilloso. Lo único que deseo es casarme con él. Ben es el amor de mi vida

_A pesar de mi desgracia estaba feliz por ella y su novio. Llevaban 5 años de una hermosa relación, se conocieron cuando Ange y yo estudiábamos en la secundaria, fue como un flechazo a primera vista, solo había faltado un pequeño empujoncito para que estos dos tortolos estuvieran juntos._

Fuimos de regreso a casa luego de todo un día juntas. Mi mamá se encontraba hablando por teléfono muy animadamente-si cariño…pues mira… que suerte tienes, acaba de llega-me lo tendió mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

-¿Aló?

-¿Cómo estás mi niña hermosa?- la voz familiar de mi amigo me hizo sonreír

-¿Jake? ¡Qué alegría oírte!

- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-bien… hoy me matriculé en la universidad ya no queda nada…

-que bien…mi niña… no sabes cuánto te echo de menos…

-yo también…-pues no mentía, todo sería más fácil teniéndolo a mi lado.

Mientras conversaba con él iba caminando hacia la cocina, ahí se encontraba Edward dándome la espalda-me gustaría viajar a verte, además no conozco Inglaterra, me han dicho que es lindo…

-hermoso…-susurré. Se transformó un poco en doble sentido la palabra, me di cuenta cuando volteó con una sonrisa. Claro, el pensó que se lo decía a él pero no, mejor continué hablando sin prestarle atención- Sus calles, su gente, sus costumbres. Inglaterra es maravillosa-

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué dos cervezas de la nevera.-eres bienvenido Jake…- sí, lo dije para fastidiar a Edward lo admito.

-iré, para las vacaciones de invierno te lo prometo…-cerré la puerta luego fui por dos vasos. Sentí de pronto un par de frías manos tomando mi cintura.-

Corta…-susurró cerca de mi oído-debo…hablar…contigo

-Bells…cariño ¿Estás bien?

-yo…eh…

-cuelga…-me dijo otra vez

-mi niña, que ocurre…me estás asustando…

-Jake…me llaman…

-buena chica…- _imbécil… ¿me cree una perra?_

-está bien…te llamo luego, besos te quiero.

-yo también…que duermas bien- le corté la llamada y me quedé ahí paralizada-déjame salir… en cualquier momento vendrá mi mamá-con las copas en las manos y sus manos en mi cintura me volteó

-dime una cosa… ¿Qué sientes por mí? Y no me digas nada, porque no pienso dejarte ir

-tampoco voy a mentirte…así que nada… perdóname si no es la respuesta que deseas escuchar. No siento nada por ti Edward Cullen Masen.

-mientes…

-no…soy mala para hacerlo…-_wow, hasta yo podría creerme que de verdad no mentía-_déjame ir, será mejor que te olvides de mi-

-no puedo…- acercó su pelvis más aplastándome contra el mueble- perdóname pero no puedo. Y tampoco puedo creer que no sientas nada por mí

-Déjame ir…-tomé su camisa e intenté alejarme pero no pude. Sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura quedando aun más cerca, sintiendo cada pedazo de su maldito cuerpo.

-eso es imposible…

-Edward yo…- y no pude continuar. Sus labios chocaron de forma pausada pero con necesidad a la vez. Poco a poco su sabor me llevaba a otra dimensión, sentía mi cuerpo como una pluma, mis brazos perdieron su fuerza cayendo a los costados.

Se movía con dulzura, maravilloso y exquisito, empujaba su lengua para ingresar. De tanto resistir no logré mantenerme firme y terminé cayendo rendida y completamente a sus pies. En ese momento me di cuenta que lo amaba, tomar cada parte de él, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Un carraspeo irrumpió nuestra burbujita de amor en ese instante. Tanto yo como Edward nos separamos de inmediato, crucé mis dedos, supliqué a Dios que no fuera mi madre.

-Ángela- respondió mi pedazo de cielo en forma cortés.

-su madre los… espera…-_¡trágame tierra te lo pido!_

-sí… como no… gracias- el maldito bastardo salió muy tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado nada. _¡Como lo odié!_

-Y agradece Isabella Swan que no fue tu mamá-frunció su ceño mientras se acercaba- ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Tener sexo aquí mismo?

-¡Ángela! Qué cosas dices. Él me besó y bueno… no pude evitarlo.

-¿le hubieras dado esa explicación si hubiera sido tu madre?

-An…-suspiré trágicamente- no molestes ¿sí? Ayúdame con los vasos mejor-mi amiga tomó las copas, yo llevé nuestras corona y el vino para Renneé.

Gracias al cielo luego de aquel incidente no pasó más. Eso si, sus miradas continuaban y yo lo evitaba como podía.

Hoy, su última noche en mi casa… yo era la más feliz, esto terminaría aquí y ni él ni mi madre ni yo saldríamos lastimados. Luego de que todos comiéramos fui directamente a mi habitación. Cogí mis cosas de aseo, mi peine y partí de vuelta. Todo era silencio, por algo obvio pensé que Edward y mi mamá…. Eso…. Ni siquiera deseo nombrarlo o imaginarme, lo pienso y mi cuerpo arde de rabia.

-Amor… te extrañaré…- mis pasos se detuvieron por inercia- ¿Qué haré sin ti?

-yo también lo haré-_¿Qué? ¡Maldito mentiroso!_-vamos a estar en contacto cariño no te preocupes-no oí más. ¡Santísimo cielos! ¡Se estaban besando!

Molesta cerré la puerta del baño con fuerza y me quedé ahí con la espalda apoyada en esta respirando erráticamente.

Debía terminar con esto, él no es mío, y no tengo por qué ponerme así, pero lo amaba con locura y me hervía la sangre verlo así con mi mamá tan acaramelados.

Rápidamente me duché, coloqué mi camisa y mi buzo de dormir, cepillé mi cabello mientras lo secaba, luego me ocupé de mis dientes. Terminé ocupando el enjuague bucal y salí directo a mi pieza. Cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me interrumpiera.

Prendí mi sonido estéreo, nivelé a un volumen moderado y puse Kenny G. Como lo amaba, sus melodías, su talento, era lo único que deseaba escuchar en este momento, algo lo más tranquilo para no salir por esa puerta y armar un escándalo.

Estaba tan sumergida en la canción, analizando cada acorde, sintiendo como todo mi sistema iba bajando las revoluciones cuando tocaron. Fueron golpes desesperados

-Bella soy yo ¡Ábreme!-_Dios santísimo...Toda mi relajación se fue a la mierda ¡es que nunca me iba a dejar en paz!_

-no… déjame dormir

-por favor… necesito hablar contigo

-te dije que no… ni siquiera sé porque viniste

-regresé por ti… amor por favor… abre la puerta- me levanté de la cama y quedé frente a esta. Sentí su pesada respiración logrando que mi cuerpo reaccionara a eso- ¡Tu mamá no está!- ¡mierda!-otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

-con mayor razón no lo haré- me puse de espalda apoyando todo mi cuerpo en la puerta. Obviamente se notó

-cosita linda….-me quedé un largo momento de brazos cruzados-por favor... no seas malita- y pues caí... como una estúpida sabía que lo harías- Edward me miraba con un semblante victoria acercándose más a mí.

-imbécil- reí sin ganas.

-¿Por qué esa carita?- situó sus manos en mi cadera atrayéndome a su pelvis.

-y todavía lo preguntas… sabes que esto no puede pasar. Tú no debes estar aquí- no muy segura me quité de su agarre dándole la espalda, encaminándome hacia los pies de la cama. Cerró la puerta acercándose. Me rodeó por detrás acomodando su mentón en mi hombro- no puedo entrometerme entre ustedes- mientras hablaba tomó mi pelo apartándolo.

-discúlpame ¿sí?- bajó hacia mi cuello dando escalofriantes besos- si supieras lo que me costó no hacerlo con tus cosas… ver como ese maldito te besaba y que mi estomago no se retorciera de la rabia o convencerme que entre tú y él no pasó nada más. Pero sabía que estaba en un error, todo me lo dijo tu rostro la noche después de esa famosa fiesta. No tuve más que seguir con tu madre. Pero como ves… no puedo olvidarme de ti- giró mi cuerpo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- ¿Me amas?- ¡_Como no tienes idea!_

-no quiero hacerlo más difícil-ni loca le decía la verdad.

-no fue esa una respuesta- se acercó un poco mas quedando a milímetros de un beso- ¿Me amas? Si o no- nuevamente preguntó provocando el rubor en mis mejillas.

-¡Llegué!- se escuchó la voz de mi madre e inmediatamente me separé de él. Caminé hacia la puerta con la intención de salir pero su agarre me detuvo

-pero ¿Qué haces? Suéltame-sin poder detenerlo me besó con pasión, este no era solo amor, me dio a entender que necesitaba más de eso.

-detente- mascullé. Me separé mirándolo horrorizada- está mi mama abajo idiota, puede subir en cualquier momento- nuevamente logré zafarme y salí.

Caminé hacia las escaleras pero ya mi mamá se encontraba arriba-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-nada…

- ¿y Edward?

-creo que salió

-¿te dijo a donde?

-me dijo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-entonces no lo esperaré-se acercó para besar mi mejilla. Me sentí una real mierda mintiéndole a mi madre- buenas noches hija… que descanses

-igual tu madre- me brindó la ultima sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la pieza.

Entré a la mía y susurré lo más bajo que pude- sea donde sea que estés, en cinco minutos te quiero fuera- me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de leche y volví a subir

Cerré la puerta intentando parecer normal- espero… por tu bien… que hayas salido de aquí- no obtuve respuesta, pero tampoco bajé la guardia- si te encuentro aquí juro que te arrepentirás- solo se oía la respuesta del silencio, gracias a eso pude tranquilizarme.

Caminé hacia la cama sentándome en el borde de ella. Un par de dedos comenzaron a recorrer la parte baja de mi espalda, introduciéndola bajo mi camiseta de dormir. Al contacto me sobresalté, brincando fuera de la cama con el corazón en la mano. Prendí la lucecita y ahí estaba nuevamente dándome aquella sonrisa que me hacía perder la cabeza.

-¿eres sordo, estúpido, idiota, o que?-pregunté colocando mis manos en las caderas. Intenté usar mi mejor expresión de enojo. Puso las manos sobre las mías y me haló hacia el catre dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

La nariz de Ed iniciaba su recorrido desde la mía siguiendo mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nariz- ni estúpido, ni sordo, ni idiota… mas bien, soy un maldito que está loco por ti y soy capaz de ir ahora mismo donde Renneé y decirle todo.

-cállate… no sigas- tapé su boca con ambas manos- no puedes seguir dañándola….

-mi niña…- suspiró

-no me digas así…-le increpé colocando una expresión seria…mas bien, lo intenté

-¿mi Bella?

-si le quitas el _mí_ sería mejor… y sin tuteos- la idea de sonar severa se estaba yendo a la mierda.

-¿Por qué no?- musitó en mi mano al tiempo que con la suya vagaba por mi mejilla

-por que así lo decidí y punto. Quita tu mano de ahí- lo último fue con voz de mando pero se negó- Edward… hazme caso- quité mis manos y las dirigí a su pecho. Intenté quitarlo de encima pero solo conseguí ser aplastada por esos exquisitos labios.

Puse un poco de resistencia, aunque sabía que esto era lo que más deseaba. Pero no podía negarlo, esto era erróneo- … por favor… entiéndeme-musité en su sabrosa y tentadora boca, intentando crearle un poco de razonamiento.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó separándose de mí

-Renneé es mi mamá y no puedo hacerle esto

-tú me quieres…

-yo solo quiero que mi mami no sufra

-¿pero quién se preocupa de ti?

A pesar de lo que había dicho no me pude mentir. Tomé entre mis manos su rostro y hablé-quizás tengas razón… quizás… me esté enamorando como nunca pensé hacerlo. A cada momento estas en mi, al despertar, al dormir, ¿pero crees que es justo para mí o amar al mismo hombre?

-mi bebé hermoso… yo solo quiero ser tuyo y para ti, tampoco quiero compartirte y sabes por quien lo digo. Tú sabes cómo te amo y sabes también que estaré dispuesto a hablar con ella…

-pero no es correcto… hazme caso por favor. Debemos detener este sentimiento, ambos nos hacemos daño. Lo mejor será es que te vuelvas a tu país y te olvides de mí, yo haré lo mismo

-¡no, no lo hagas!- un grado de desesperación lo invadió. Mi miró aterrado mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- no puedes decirme que me vaya y me olvide de ti, eso es imposible.

-debemos hacerlo… es mejor para los dos.

-¿a qué llamas mejor para mí?- esta vez estaba molesto por mis palabras- irme y privarme de tus besos y tus abrazos ¿eso es mejor para mí? Y para ti… ¡Tú me amas! Lo acabas de decir. No puedes negar lo que sientes por mí.

-pero debo… esto no es sano. Edward vuélvete y déjame ser feliz

-no quiero dejarte….

-yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas- le hice saber colocando una de mis manos en su nuca-pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor- no me dijo nada, solo susurró un débil "te amo" a lo que respondí "yo también". Dicho esto se acercó cuidadosamente hacia mis labios y me besó.

Enredé sus cabellos entre mis dedos siguiendo su ritmo. Las manos de él bajaron hacia mi cintura delineando aquella zona con sus largos dedos

El movimiento de Edward en mi boca estaba cargado de amor y dolor a la vez. No hay nada que pueda volvernos al pasado, ya todo estaba dicho. Sería nuestra última vez juntos por lo que solo quedaba disfrutar y entregarme al amor verdadero.

-¿Será esta la despedida?-preguntó separándose solo unos centímetros, aun con nuestros labios rozándose.

-la despedida- y nuevamente fuimos participe de esa unión

Como respuesta, bajó una de sus manos hacia mi vientre, acercándose a mi intimidad. Algo inexplicable nacía en mi cuerpo, sobretodo en esa zona. Todo mi ser quería tenerlo dentro de mí, que me hiciera gemir su nombre y deleitarme de su masculinidad. Aquellos besos y caricias seguían perdiéndose por mi torso, dirigiendo aquella boca hacia mi cuello.

Su duro miembro, atrapado en aquel pantalón, pedía a gritos ser liberado rozando gran parte de ese grosor en mi abdomen. El nivel de emoción y excitación subió a un 1000%. Mientras succionaba aquella zona, Edward no paraba de tocar mis pechos por encima de la camiseta, solo quería tenerlo dentro ya no importaba nada ni nadie

Se separó colocándose de rodillas frente a mí. Aunque ambos disfrutábamos del momento, en su mirada se veía aquel temor de dejarme y el dolor de permitírselo. Con lentitud se liberó de su camisa dejando solo para mí aquel desarrollado pecho. Hice lo mismo con la mía, pero me detuvo- Yo quiero hacerlo- me brindó una débil sonrisa mientras sus dedos viajaban hacia el primer botón. Uno tras otro fue abierto dejando ver mi tostada tez, sus labios recorrieron toda mi piel expuesta

Nuevamente subió con dirección a mis labios, probó de estos como si fuera la última reserva de agua, como si en ellos se le fuera su vida- oh…-mascullé en un gemido al sentir como sus dientes rozaban uno de mis pezones. De forma casi desesperada llevé mis manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón, intentando retirar aquella prenda con brusquedad.

-tranquila amor… me pidió colocando sobre mis manos las suyas- no quiero que tengamos sexo como lo fue entre tú y Jacob- mis ojos se abrieron con gran expansión ante sus palabras-… quiero que hagamos el amor porque yo te amo mi niña hermosa- besó mis labios al tiempo que se despojaba del pantalón. Al ver su miembro prisionero no pude evitar gemir

-creo… creo que necesitas una liberación con urgencia- sugerí mientras lamia mis labios dirigiendo mi vista directamente hacia su dureza. Solo rió conduciendo un par de besos a mi vientre. Con su lengua bajó delineando todo mi ombligo y mas que el, hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas.

Edward quedó embobado al verlas. Pero me di cuenta que intentaba contener su risa, seguí su vista aun media confundida, ahí me di cuenta que llevaba unas con unicornios y esas estupideces infantiles.

_¡No pude más de la vergüenza!_

-son hermosos- me sonrió quitándolos rápidamente- pero son más hermosos fuera-se quitó el suyo y ahí quedamos frente a frente, disfrutando de nuestros desnudos cuerpos. No aguanté más y lo giré quedando a horcadas. Me acerqué a sus labios deleitándome de aquel sublime manjar.

Extendí mis manos hacia el cajón, provocando que mis pechos rozaran con su boca. Ni tonto ni perezoso tomó uno de ellos mordiéndolo suavemente. Mis brazos perdieron su fuerza ante el contacto cayendo directamente a su rostro.

-ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo- lo amenacé apuntándolo, mientras él contenía su risa. Nuevamente mi incliné esta vez esquivándolo. Del velador saqué uno de aquellos sobres plateados que tan famoso son entre los hombres (aunque pareciera una locura, guardaba preservativos en casos como estos)

Les juro que pagaría millones por volver a ver el rostro desconcertado de Edward- colócalo- le ordené tratando de mantener seriedad. Sin embargo, moría de la risa por dentro.

-¿y… esto?- susurró débilmente, ahogándose con su propia saliva

-un condón… que más ¿acaso no lo conoces?

-obvio que si…pero ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?

-hay que ser precavida. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser el momento.

-¿Jake no fue el primero cierto?- su afirmación sonó mas pregunta.

-yo tampoco seré la primera así que eso no importa-al parecer mis palabras no fueron gratas a sus oídos por lo que decidí responderle- si con eso se te pasa el enojo. No, no fue el primero, jamás podría entregar mi virginidad solo por sexo- aun se le notaba un poco tenso.- ¿te importa saber quien fue el primero?

-si no quieres decírmelo no importa-me quitó el sobrecito de la mano y lo abrió. Con gran maestría lo colocó antes de girarnos. Nuestros labios volvieron a uniste, esta vez deseándose el uno al otro. No hubo rincón de mi cuerpo que no fuese besado por este hombre, la urgencia de tenerlo dentro de mí se hacía indescriptible.

Culminaron sus caricias con un dulce beso en mis labios mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacia mi intimidad deslizándose hasta mi cavidad gracias a lo húmedo que estaba esa zona. Subió sus dedos dejándolos frente a mi clítoris moviendo placenteramente prolongándole a mi cuerpo un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones. Su miembro no se hizo esperar más, tampoco quería que lo meditara mucho, así que tomé aquel grosor y lo introduje con suavidad. Se hundió hasta tocar fondo y por supuesto, ambos gemimos al sentir nuestra unión.

Comenzó a besar mis labios al tiempo que iniciaba con las embestidas, me aferré rodeándolo por el cuello, permitiendo más facilidad de poder penetrar-mi amor…-gimió en mi boca- se siente tan bien…- tomó mis caderas y siguió- ¿quieres que lo haga más rápido?-preguntó en un tono sugestivo. Solo asentí colocando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Nuevamente tomó el control embistiendo con mayor velocidad.

Sus embestidas comenzaban a ser más feroces provocando el choque del catre en la pared- Edward... mí... mamá- intenté hablar con calma pero entre el miedo de lo que esto pudiese producir y la excitación era imposible, disminuyó el ritmo. Sin embargo, cada penetración se hacía más profunda e intensa haciendo del placer algo más potente.

Aquel momento era único, lo más maravilloso que podía sentir. Pero fundiéndonos en este amor prohibido que lastimaba nuestros corazones. Como deseaba cambiar las cosas, que Ed. y yo no estuviéramos en esta situación. Privándonos de todo el amor que podríamos entregar mutuamente. Pero no hay nada que pueda cambiar nuestro maldito destino. Cada uno debe seguir su propio camino y ser feliz en otros brazos.

A estas alturas ambos estábamos sudorosos y excitados, esperando con ansias el momento culmine. Me aferré de sus nalgas provocando más fricción entre nuestros sexos. Mi acelerada respiración no cesaba, él continuaba en lo suyo dando sus últimas embestidas-Acabemos juntos mi ángel- dije observándolo directamente a ese intenso océano. Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse mientras acelerábamos el ritmo.

Ahogué el magnífico gemido en su boca, desencadenando un gran orgasmo-te amo- susurró acunando su rostro en mi cuello.

-yo también...cosita mía-besé sus cabellos y nos quedamos ahí esperando que nuestro acelerado jadeo disminuyera. Edward se colocó a mi lado arropándome entre sus brazos. Sin darme cuenta caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH MIS NIÑAS PERDONENMEEE! NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO HABRÁ PASADO DESDE MI ULTIMA ACTU PERO SE QUE MUCHO T.T NO ESTABA MUERTA PARA QUE VEAN XDDDD.**_

_**QUIERO AGRADECER, SIGUEN LLEGANDOME FAVORITE HISTORY, ALERT Y QUEDÉ MUY FELIZ CUANDO RECIBÍ UN FAVORITE AUTHOR. SE LES QUIERE INFINITAMENTE Y LES PROMETERÉ ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO *-***_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y **__**DEJEN REVIEWS!**__** OBVIO! QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES Y ME GUSTARIA SABER **__**QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE PASARÁ **__** ME ENCANTA OIR LO QUE PIENSAN JIJIJIJI**_

_**CON RESPECTO A DOS RR ANTERIORES HUBIERON DOS PREGUNTAS LA PRIMERA POR EL TITULO Y LA SEGUNDA FUE CUANTO TIEMPO PASÓ DESDE QUE BELLA SE FUE DE CHICAGO.**_

_**RESPONDO LA PRIMERA: EL TITULO FUE MAS BIEN ALGO IRÓNICO. "LA HIJA EJEMPLAR" SI CLARO SE METE CON EL NOVIO DE LA MAMÁ XDDDD SUPER EJEMPLAR**_

_**Y EL TIEMPO TRANCURRIDO, MAS O MENOS UNAS 2 SEMANAS RECUERDEN QUE BELLA FUE A VER A SU PADRE : )**_

_**ESO SERÍA :D GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS NO SE OLVIDEN ;D LS ADORO!**_


	10. La vida debe Continuar

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía

_Summary: ¿Podrá Bella ser leal a su madre y no intervenir en la relación amorosa con Edward sin enamorase de él?_

**Capítulo X**

"La vida debe continuar"

_Es hora de decir adiós, no queda otra salida termino__  
__abrázame en silencio lo siento dejémoslo__  
__pasar digámonos adiós___

_te perdí lose nada que ya__  
__solo las cenizas de un recuerdo__  
__tienes que seguir tengo que seguir__  
__y buscar consuelo en otros besos__  
__siempre hay un tal vez siempre habrá un después__  
__sobrevivirás__  
__sobreviviré_

En la mañana, mi madre llegó con una enorme sonrisa. Si no las conociera tanto diría que se trata de una cualquiera. Pero era esa típica risita Post- sexo, igual como debería estar la mía en este momento.

-Ed se va. Ven a despedirte- Renneé quedó en el umbral esperando a que la siguiera.

-en un segundo…debo…- en ese preciso instante recordé toda la noche anterior. Porque se supone que debería estar desnuda y él a mi lado. Pero era más que lógico, Edward no estaba aquí y mi pijama en su lugar. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

-¿Cambiarte?-Me tomó tiempo oír y procesar sus palabras, aun perdida asentí tratando de buscar una mísera prueba en la pieza que pudiese verificar mi momento con él- te dejaré a solas.

Seguía en mi habitación, registrando algún rastro, pista o evidencia pero esta seguía igual que siempre.

-no fue un sueño- se escuchó un dulce susurro desde la entrada. Miré a la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermoso hombre, brindándome una sonrisita que claro está, no llenaba sus ojos de aquel particular brillo-… y fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mis 33 años de vida- ¿era necesario recordarme la edad?- mi ángel… vengo a despedirme- entró a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta con suavidad

-Edward… no quiero despedirme- suspiré

-entonces no lo hagas. Pídeme que me quede y yo lo haré. Tú sabes que no es necesario…

-sí, sí lo es- le rebatí- este es el único final que podemos darle a nuestra historia.

-dime… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-seguir tu vida como yo seguiré con la mía. Encontraras a otra mujer que te hará olvidarme y yo encontraré a mi príncipe Azul e intentaré olvidarte- no me dijo nada, solo se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó

-te amo y seguiré haciéndolo. No habrá mujer que pueda reemplazarte.

-yo también te amo pero debes hacerlo- le di un casto beso y me separé- será difícil para los dos, pero como lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, esto no es una vida la cual nos merecemos. Tampoco es lo que se merece mi madre.

-Renneé…- guardó silencio un momento bajando la vista hacia sus pies- ojalá pueda perdonarme algún día- nuevamente me observó por un momento y me aferró más- Adiós mi amor- se separó un poco solo para regalarme un tierno beso en mis labios

-Adiós mi cosito- me acerqué yo esta vez y se lo devolví. Me abrazó tan fuerte que me partía el alma verlo. Tanto él como yo no parábamos de sollozar- te amo mucho Edward. Discúlpame por no jugármela por este amor, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo- mi hermoso hombre no pudo responder. Intentó tragar saliva tratando de no quebrarse.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia la puerta- yo también te amo pequeña mía. Más de lo que puedas imaginar- nos dimos el último abrazo y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi pieza y de forma casi automática me desplomé cayendo lentamente tras la puerta. Llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro y comencé a llorar desgarradoramente.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, Edward Cullen se fue y no lo volvería a ver. Todo llegó hasta acá. Nuestra bonita y dolorosa historia había llegado a su final.

POV EDWARD

-Adiós Amor…- esta vez fue ella quien me besó. Lo último que dijo me partió el corazón, no sé cómo pude contenerme y no llorar ahí mismo- te amo mucho Edward. Discúlpame por no jugármela por este amor, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo-

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y caminamos hacia la puerta- yo también te amo pequeña mía. Más de lo que puedas imaginar- nos dimos el último abrazo y salí de su pieza.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras no pude evitar escuchar sus imparables sollozos. Como deseaba tomarla y llevármela lejos de aquí y que solo me perteneciera a mí, pero lamentablemente mi ángel tenía razón.

Mi "novia" me esperaba con las maletas en la entrada. Me despedí de ella con un beso y me fui hacia el transfer que estacionaba frente a la casa. Camino al aeropuerto, su rostro seguía grabado en mi mente perturbando todos mis sentidos. Sin mi niña era imposible seguir mi relación con Renneé, ella debía buscar a alguien que realmente la ame y esa persona no era yo.

Al llegar me encaminé hacia la sala de espera. Dejé mi equipaje y subí. Recorrí todo el pasillo hasta dar con mi asiento. Me acomodé en el con mis cosas, prendí el Ipod y comencé a hundirme en la melodía

Borré algunas fotos mías con Renneé, pero una de ellas me detuvo. Atrás de nosotros se encontraba Bella con el canasto de ropa. Recuerdo aquel día donde me di cuenta todo lo que esa pequeña causaba en mí. Como quise tomarla en ese momento y besarla, pero debía ser consciente, por su madre también. Sin embargo, no pude aguantar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le mandé un Sms a su celular

"no sé cómo mierda pude aceptar esta locura, quizás era lo que debíamos hacer... aun así no puedo vivir sin ti"

Al llegar a casa Jake y su hermana me esperaban en casa

-te veo triste amigo… ¡Arriba el ánimo!- dijo - ya verás a Renneé nuevamente. Mírame a mí, aun tengo la esperanza que mi niña vuelva conmigo-esas palabras dolieron peor que un hachazo. Intenté concentrarme y seguir sereno, antes de partirle la cara y decirle toda la verdad. "Ella me ama a mí y se acostó conmigo por amor"… no faltará el dia que tenga que hacerlo. Tampoco podía mentirme, nuestro amor no será nada más que un lindo recuerdo. Pero la amaba y su ausencia no servía para que mi vida siguiera su curso normal.

Al día siguiente caminé hacia mi laptop y le escribí a Renneé

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Mi querida...debo hablar contigo un tema que me tiene preocupado. Sabes que te quiero mucho pero hay algo que no puedo callarme. Encontré a otra persona que desmoronó todo mi mundo, me confundió e hizo de mi vida un maldito amo y lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar con ella. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerte daño y no puedo mentirme. Espero que sepas entenderme, te mereces algo mejor que yo y sé que lo encontrarás.

Edward"

Releí el mensaje unas 100 veces antes de enviarlo y creo que estaba bien,

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Ya no encontraba como poder pasar el tiempo, ni mi trabajo, ni mis hobbies lograron sacar a mi Isabella de la mente, ni siquiera de mi corazón.

Ninguna mujer me servía como distracción, porque debo decir que tuve la esperanza de olvidarme de ella, lo intenté. No obstante, nada sirvió. Solo me restaba soportar aquellas penas y aprender a vivir con ellas.

Una de las tantas noches que no pude dormir encontré a mi ángel en línea:

-no se si agradecerte o regañarte por lo que hiciste con ella. Espero que su dolor pase pronto, como ha pasado el mío. De todo corazón te deseo lo mejor.

-Bella no te va…-sin dejar que le respondiera se desconectó dejándome con un par de letras en la barrita blanca

Suspiré resignado y dejé el asunto ahí sin responderle nada. Aunque dolía todo esto era lo mejor. Borré todo que me hiciera recordarla. Sus fotos sus mensajes etc. Aun así la amaba.

Una semana después…

Sentado en el escritorio me encontraba revisando papeleo y algunos correos:

-Sr Cullen-llamaron desde el citofono

-diga

-su nueva secretaria acaba de llegar

-que pase- la chica entro luciendo una falda que llegaba tres dedos superior a la rodilla, traía consigo una camisa color celeste ajustada con dos botones fuera dejando en vista un minucioso escote. Cabello castaño, unos ojos muy hipnotizadores de color verde y una sonrisa para matarte

-buenos días señor-aquella mujer me dejó embobado al instante

-Hola-le sonreí- toma asiento-me quedé mirándola fascinado por su belleza- ¿Cuál es…tu nombre?

-Tanya, Tanya Denali- ella sonrió tendiéndome su mano. La cual recibí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Su mirada conectó con la mía, aun con nuestras manos unidas. Una extraña corriente sentí por mi espalda al darme cuenta que Tanya no dejaba de mirarme. Ella puede ser aquella mujer que tanto nombraba Bella. Era más que evidente, ella se buscaría a alguien ahora que entraba a la universidad, le dará esa felicidad que no pude dársela y amará sin ocultarse de nadie como nos ocurrió.

Más de una hora quedamos en la oficina revisando algunas cosas antes de ponernos a trabajar. En cada momento las miradas se cruzaban provocándole a mi cuerpo un particular cosquilleo.

Los días avanzaban con rapidez, nuestra relación jefe-secretaria, pasaba desapercibida entre nosotros. Tanya para mí se transformó en una gran amiga, mi estado de ánimo mejoraba de a poco. En corto tiempo volvía a ser yo mismo.

**3 MESES DESPUES**

**CANADÁ (POV BELLA)**

La primera semana, antes de que Edward mandara ese mensaje, no hacía más que llorar todas esas malditas noches, no hallaba que hacer para sacarlo de mi mente, sobretodo de mi corazón. Cada día el arrepentimiento de haberlo dejado ir crecía, hasta intentaba convencerme de que era lo mejor.

Renneé estaba peor que yo. Después de su ruptura, no hacía más que culparse por todo. Uno que otro mensaje le envié colocándole punto final a esta situación que ya no daba para más. Pero igual esta gran pena en mi no cesaba. Edward ha sido el hombre más importante de este último tiempo, me dolía dejar todo eso en el pasado, lo extrañaba demasiado, cada día que pasaba, incluso esas noches solitarias.

Aquellos recuerdos junto a él, ese aroma que me desquiciaba, su voz, sus ojos, su boca, todo de mi Ángel extrañaba. Como se puede amar tanto a una persona cuando solo fueron meses lo que has compartido con él, como puedo vivir ahora que no lo veré nunca, como puedo seguir como si nada ha pasado, cuando entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma a sus brazos, díganme como puedo volver a ser la misma si parte de mi se fue con él.

Los últimos días de septiembre pasaron sin sentirlas. En la mañana me alistaba para el primer día de clases. No sabía por dónde buscar o a donde ir. Fue imposible hallar alguna información cuando los encargados de entregarla se encontraban haciendo dios sabe qué cosa.

Me sentía sola en este inmenso lugar, sola contra el mundo, sola contra todo. En ese momento me detuve a pensar como sería tenerlo conmigo. Vendría todos los días a buscarme, viviríamos juntos, nada nos separaría. Pero todo eso era un maldito y estúpido sueño que nunca sería. Esto no iba a terminar, yo y mis malditos miedos, luchando contra mis inseguridades, inclusive olvidar mi gran pena. Edward Anthony Cullen

Aun media desorientada seguí buscando un guía. Divisé la gran multitud reunida frente al cartel que se encontraba al otro costado de la cancha. Dispuesta a caminar en esa dirección una hermosa voz me detuvo-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-aquella melodía llegó a mis oídos como un verdadero coro de ángeles. Mi corazón estalló de la emoción provocando cientos de latidos en una hora-Señorita…-tocó mi hombro y casi grité del susto ¿puedo o no?

-si- respondí al instante- de hecho…-volteé con la intención de descubrir el dueño de esa voz. Pero lo que vi me dejó aun más mal. Chico alto de tez blanca, cabello rubio en forma de cesta, propietario de los ojos más bellos del planeta- busco…busco-¡Mierda! Por qué un hombre puede llegar a desconcentrarme con tanta facilidad- ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?- coloqué mi dedo índice bajo la barbilla pensando-… a si…. Busco…

-¿de qué carrera eres?- me interrumpió después que hice un gran esfuerzo por recordar lo que iba decir

-periodismo

-¿verdad? Yo también-tendió su mano hacia mi sonriendo-mi nombre es Mike. Un gusto

-Bella el mío. Igualmente-tomé su mano y la presioné levemente. El chico acarició el dorso con su pulgar mientras que no dejaba de mirar mi rostro. No lo culpo, yo tampoco podía hacerlo. Ese cielo precioso me tenía completamente hechizada.

**PDN°1: ¡NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS! YA PERDI LA NOCIÓN DEL TIEMPO CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICÉ D: debo disculparme… la verdad estuve súper desanimada este tiempo para seguir. Pero una lucecita en mi volvió a renacer y decidí continuar. Espero de todo corazón sus disculpas y que sigan leyendo… lo terminare… aunque tenga a una sola lectora fiel siguiendo… jejeje**

**PDN°2: Gracias a mi amiga Alexandra por ayudarme a ver la corrección del capi…. Y gracias a todas por leer…**

**PDN°3 ESPERO poder actualizar pronto… pero lo haré se los prometo, ahora si me voy… espero que les guste el capi dejen sus **_**reviews **_** le den **_**story alert **_**para que les avise cuando suba capítulos… me despido gracias por todo Kari c:**


End file.
